Death Note 180 Grados
by lyzarien
Summary: L permanecía en una habitación obscura y vacía, con la perilla en la mano sin atreverse a girar. Talvez el detective más grande del siglo comenzaba a darse cuenta del mundo en que ahora vivía. Después de aquel sueño de muerte que tuvo una vez. Light. ¿Te das cuenta que lo único que hicimos fue intercambiar de papeles?
1. Chapter 1

**Death Note 180 Grados**

 **Summary** : L permanecía en una habitación obscura y vacía, con la perilla en la mano sin atreverse a girar.

Talvez el detective más grande del siglo comenzaba a darse cuenta del mundo en que ahora vivía. Después de aquel sueño de muerte que tuvo una vez.

Light.

¿Te das cuenta que lo único que hicimos fue intercambiar de papeles?

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

Cuando los setos en la casa de Wammy se agitaron y los niños corrieron por los pasillos del orfanato, Near esperó pacientemente desde el suelo de madera, a que las primeras gotas de lluvia resbalaran al otro lado de la ventana de su habitación; tal como se esperaba después de otro día de un cielo gris y opaco. Por supuesto, esto tenía relevancia porque este estado sombrío del clima, le imposibilitaba salir a probar el juguete que había recibido como regalo de cumpleaños.

Después de levantarse, caminar hacia la ventana y mirar la caja café sin envoltura sobre su escritorio, giró en dirección a la puerta de madera de su habitación.

Una serie de pasos apresurados y avanzando por el pasillo lo pusieron atento.

ー¡Es L! ¡Está aquí! ーgritó la voz de alguien golpeando las puertas de los niños que habitaban en la mansiónー ¡Nos hablara en la sala de la estancia! ¡Vengan todos!

Las puertas se abrieron una a una, mientras se sumaban las voces emocionadas y pasos de pequeños pies calzados sólo con calcetines

Near intentó disimular su interés en la visita del detective y actual cabeza de su institución, aunque ciertamente era un poco más interesante que las actividades de rutina.

Cuando estaba por separarse de la ventana y ponerse en marcha, notó un extraño objeto negro traído por el viento que cayo en los arbustos de los rosales con toda la fuerza de la tormenta que se acercaba.

Salió de la habitación sin darle mayor importancia y se dirigió a donde el resto ya debía estar esperando la conferencia de su principal mentor.

Sin saberlo, las hojas del cuaderno negro que había caído del cielo, se abrieron y las gotas comenzaron a caerle encima .

* * *

La pantalla de la laptop con el distintivo de L, reconocido detective internacional, se encontraba encendida sobre una mesa, junto al anciano conocido como Watary, quien llevaba la comunicación hacia el exterior.

ー¡Yo sigo!ー un niño pequeño alzó la mano y tras el asentimiento amable del anciano, hizo su preguntaー ¿ha habido un caso que no pudieras resolver hasta ahora?

Un niño a su lado le bajo la mano como si fuera un balón de voleibol.

ー ¿Por qué le preguntas eso? Eso lo puedes investigar por tú cuenta ¡Además es seguro que L, nunca ha dejado un caso sin resolver!ー le reprochó otro de los niños.

Watary le indicó con un dedo al niño que había interrumpido que guardara silencio y así poder oír la respuesta.

ー Puede ser que nunca me ha faltado un caso por resolver hasta ahoraー comenzó a decir Lー pero en ocasiones he demorado demasiado en conseguir las respuestas correctas. Y por ello, se puede decir que no me siento satisfecho por completo.

Los niños continuaron mirando atentamente la pantalla. Mientras Near colocaba una pieza de lego para construir edificio, que por alguna razón se encontraba rodeada de una muchedumbre de personas de plástico, levantó ligeramente la vista; pero no hacia enfrente, donde se encontraba el monitor de L, sino hacia la ventana, donde alguien más escuchaba a la distancia.

El rostro inexpresivo de Mello se iluminó con un rayo, y los ojos de Near se mantuvieron en él, hasta escuchar el sonido del trueno. Hasta ese momento guío su atención a la parte central de la estancia.

ー Se puede decir que intuyo que sería un pésimo perdedor, sino logrará resolver un caso. Pero debo de ser igual de malo cundo no lo resuelvo bajo mis términos. Eso es porque me consintieron demasiado cuando era niño.

Watary dejó escapar un resoplido audible, y unos cuantos de los niños se rieron.

ーYo tengo otra preguntaーse levantó una niñaー ¿Alguna vez has tenido que mentir para resolver un caso?

Watary levantó ligeramente las cejas y luego cerro los ojos.

ーTodos mienten en algún momento sin excepción. Sería demasiado difícil encontrar a alguien que no modifique la verdad de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, si la mentira puede provocar daños a gente inocente procuro no hacerlo y buscar otras alternativas. Es mi deber y el de todos ser partidario de la justicia.

Un par de niños se miraron entre si. Al parecer, con asentimiento.

Cuando Mello frunció el ceño, Near lo observó con mayor detenimiento y otro relámpago dividió el cielo.

* * *

ーÉste será el momento en que probaras tus habilidades, Melloー comenzó una voz en la obscuridadー ¿Estas listo?

Una lámpara de aceite iluminaba los cabellos rubios que caían sobre el rostro del niño. En tanto, las sombras de la pequeña flama amarilla contorsionaban las superficies de la habitación.

ー Si no lo hago yo, entonces seguirá él ¿No es así?

ー Para serte honesto, no creo que Near tenga el valorー se aproximo el otro niño que parecía ligeramente mayorー Y dado que quien debía de ser probado ya no esta aquí, tú serás quien tomara su lugar. A menos que...

ーEsta bien. Lo haréー declaró y apagó la flama del mechero.

Con algo de la luz que entraba por la ventana, Mello se recostó y miró a la pared grisácea de su habitación. Escuchó los pasos detrás de él y vio la sombra de alguien reflejada.

ー¿Quieres irte de una vez, Matt? Así podremos terminar con este tonto juego cuanto antes.

ーOh, claro. Ahora tú piensas que es un simple juego. Pero es una practica que te hará abrir la mente a lo desconocido.. Ya lo veras. Te aseguro que podrás ver algo que nunca imaginaste posible.

El niño se mantuvo en silencio, aún cuando sus ojos ahora se mantenían fijos en las sombras proyectadas por la ventana.

ー Y Melloーse escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndoseー Si lo arruinas te advierto que yo lo pagaré por ti. Así que será mejor que no te retrases ni un minuto.

* * *

La tormenta de afuera continuó toda la noche.

Cuando Near se levantó entre las horas de la madrugada por un vaso de agua, se encontró con una habitación que acababa de cerrarse por el corredor.

Sin importarle demasiado, pasó de largo y regreso a su habitación.

El pasillo continuó en silencio y obscuridad hasta que una puerta se abrió sigilosamente.

El niño con camiseta oscura se apresuró por el pasillo hasta llegar a la esquina del corredor. Contempló la fila de puertas en sucesión sin que ninguna mostrará ninguna señal de movimiento.

Estuvo por continuar, cuando a sus espaldas escuchó un sonido desde las escaleras laterales.

Avanzó un poco más rápido en cuclillas, creyendo que podría llegar al otro lado sin ser visto, pero sus pasos se interrumpieron al contemplar un alto hombre cubierto de pies a cabeza que avanzaba por las escaleras, imponiéndose con su tamaño.

Se ocultó en la esquina del pasillo, y con alivio lo observó dirigirse al lado opuesto que acababa de dejar.

Mello dio un pequeño paso más, a la vez que escuchó los pasos del hombre detenerse.

ー Joven, Melloー dijo amistosamenteー Debe ser el más madrugador en los domingos por la mañana de toda la casa.

El rubio retrocedió sólo un paso, antes de ponerse de pie con el ceño fruncido.

ー Watary

Después una puerta más adelante volvió a abrirse.

Mello vio con más desagrado al otro niño asomándose ligeramente por la puerta.

* * *

El pelirrojo escuchaba la música a todo volumen en sus audífonos mientras se balanceaba sobre una silla con una lámpara en la boca. En ese momento se encontraba colocando una serie de cables sobre las columnas de madera.

Deslizó sus audífonos de sus oídos hasta su cuello y entonces escuchó lo que pareció un grupo de pasos aproximándose por las escaleras. Le siguió el toquido de alguien en la puerta de madera.

"Ese idiota. Le dije que yo lo pagaría si no lo hacía bien" se dijo subiendo los googles de los ojos. "Lo más seguro es que me expulsen por esto"

ー Bueno, supongo que siendo así, ya no importará que me vean con uno de estos bebesー dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo y dando una profunda inhalación ー Ya quiero ver la cara de Watary.

Los golpes en la puerta continuaron con más insistencia.

ー Esta bien. Era sólo un juegoーdijo abriendo la puertaーAdmito que yo lo obligue. Yo y sólo yo...

Su boca se abrió al ver el pasillo vacío. Miró en ambas direcciones, sin encontrar a nadie. El cigarrillo de su boca cayó sin hacer ningún ruido.

* * *

ーEra sólo un juegoー le restó importancia Matt, mientras se sentaba al lado del monitor de Lー Es una tradición que "ya saben quién" inició.

ー ¿Entiendes que pudo ser muy peligroso?ー cuestionó la voz sintética de Lー En especial, inmiscuyendo a niños tan pequeños.

Mello y Near permanecían en silencio, sentados en sillas más alejadas de la misma oficina.

ーYo fui el que terminó más afectado ¡En verdad!ー Matt se quejó en una risa nerviosa. A su lado, Watary le colocó una mano en el hombro con suavidad, para evitar que siguiera hablando.

ー No pareces genuinamente arrepentido, Mattー continuó la voz del monitorー Y siendo que la última vez ya habías tenido una advertencia, tendrás que irte. Mañana veremos otra institución donde podrás tener un internado.

ーYa me lo imaginabaー aceptó el pelirrojo con resignaciónーNi hablar.

ーLo siento, pero es mi deber decidir lo que es mejor.

Mello quedo en pasmo, mientras Near parecía intentar dormir con los pies sobre la silla.

La pantalla del monitor se apagó.

* * *

Mientras salía a tomar un poco aíre fresco, con un juguete de paracaidistas, Near presintió el viento frio pasar tras su nuca, antes del sonido de algo quebrándose en dos.

ー Vienes a culparme por lo que pasó antes, ¿No, Mello?ー se adelantó a decir Near, mientras esperaba la caída de su paracaidistas.

ー No. No es así. Simplemente he venido a decirte algoー empezó, el rubio mientras masticaba y guardaba en resto de la barra de chocolate en su bolsilloー Escucha. Vengo a informarte que ya no me importa quien será en sucesor de L.

ー Vamos, Mello. No me hagas reírー se burlo Near mientras recibía su paracaidistas con los brazos abiertos y lo hacia elevarse de nuevo.

ー ¡¿De verdad puedes reír?! ¡Me sorprende que siquiera conozcas la expresión! ー se mofó Melloー En fin. A lo que me refiero es que mi objetivo a cambiado. Y si bien, todavía podría convertirme en el nuevo L algún día, definitivamente no es un punto crucial de mi vida. Así que es claro que tú y yo ya no somos rivales o algo parecido.

El paracaidistas llegó de nuevo a la altura de los brazos de Near, pero debido a una suave brisa, la figura se desvió y salió volando a otra parte del jardín. Near salió en su búsqueda, no sin antes dejar escapar un sonido divertido, corto y conciso hacia Mello.

ー ¡Escúchame cuando te hablo!ー exigió Mello, mientras lo seguía con un puño cerrado.

Al llegar a los rosales, en los limites de la mansión, encontró al niño de cabello blanquecino, inclinado frente a un charco donde yacía la figura enlodada de su paracaidistas.

Mello sonrió con malicia.

ー Me intrigas, Melloー comenzó por decir Near sin ningún animo aparenteー No sé si me dices todo esto, porque tienes la intención de manipularme y hacer que adopte tú nuevo objetivo y así seguir rivalizando o para que no me sorprenda si tus pruebas de rendimiento bajan aun más, dado que ya ni siquiera te importa. Entonces, te pido que me lo digas con claridad.

Las campanas de la iglesia que anunciaban la misa comenzaron a sonar. Las nubes se amontonaron pronosticando otro día sombrío y gris.

ー Near.. ー dijo Mello dejando ir el puño de su manoー Creo que tarde o temprano tendríamos que dejar de vernos del mismo lado del camino, compitiendo por un objetivo en comúnー explicó Mello de modo casi tan serio, que Near se giró levemente sobre su hombro para observarloー Por muchas razones ilógicas, las personas viven pensando que pueden seguir ignorando las partes desagradables de la sociedad, pero la verdad de todo es, que incluso la pila de la basura humana tiene una función. Por otra parte, he entendido lo que defiende el actual L, así que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Te digo adiós.

Near escuchó los pasos de Mello alejarse, y sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que había avanzado unos metros, se puso de pie.

Dirigió una mirada al paracaidistas en el charco, sin demasiado interés en sacarlo del lodo por ahora, y después al rosal cercano que florecía en su esplendor. Sin más, se encaminó hacia la iglesia donde las campanas seguían tocando.

Las hojas del cuaderno oculto en el rosal se quedaron abiertas, cuando los primeros rayos de sol blanquecino aparecieron entre los nubarrones.

* * *

ー ¿Por qué quieres irte de Wammy? ー preguntó el hombre al otro lado del escritorioー ¿Es acaso que ya no ambicionas ser el sucesor de L?

ー No me impresiona especialmente ese objetivoー contestó Mello sin ningún rodeoー Es más importante para mi seguir siendo yo mismo, que una figura idealizada de justicia. Aunque comprendo bien como logra impresionar a algunos. Como a este sujeto. Y por cierto, ¿Qué hace Near aquí?

ー Le pedí a Near que viniera, ya que fue él con quien hablaste primero de estas inquietudes-

ー¡Con un demonio, que no son simples "inquietudes"! ¡Es mi vida, Roger!ー resopló Mello.

ー ¿Quieres calmarte, Mello?ー pidió el hombre mayorー Seguro que si lo analizamos juntos.

ー Esto no esa faceta o un tipo de rebeldía, como debes suponer. Sólo quiero que arregle todo lo necesario para que pueda irme y empezar a vivir mi propia vida ー exigió Melloー Sé que si me fuera sin avisar, L no tardaría en localizarme y me haría regresar para evitar que cualquier tipo de información que condujera a él llegara a sus perseguidores.

Un suave murmullo de risa distrajo a Mello, hacia su lado derecho.

ー Lo siento, pero pensé que sería lógico, hasta para los del bajo mundo, que sólo somos niños y no sabemos nada de L. Menos de su paradero. Y siendo él, ya debe de tenerlo cubierto, así que creo que le estas dando muchos rodeos, Melloー intervino Nearー Si quieres irte, sabes donde esta la salida.

ー Near ーse asombró el hombre del escritorio. En tanto, Mello sostuvo el seño fruncido hacia Near.

ー Lo siento, señor. Es sólo que en realidad yo tampoco veo esto como una inquietud, una faceta, o una forma de rebelión a su autoridad. Pienso que Mello seguirá siendo tal y como se muestra hoy en día, hasta que sea un adulto. Y es claro que el futuro L, no puede ser así de impulsivo o temperamental.

ー Claro, porque L debe ser frio y calculador como túー se burló Mello con desdén.

ー Si, así es ー reconoció Near.

ー ¿No estarás diciendo esto por qué sabes que Mello es por ahora tu más fuerte opositor para llegar a ocupar el puesto de L algún día? ¿O, no, Near?ー cuestionó el hombre del escritorio.

Near enredó una hebra de su cabello en su dedo índice.

ー Podría ser, pero usted es el adulto aquí y debe deducirlo por su cuenta, señorー dijo Near sin interés ー Y yo no decido nada a menos que usted me de ese poder. En otro caso, ¿ya puedo irme?

ー Puedes irte, Nearー cedió el hombre y esperó a que Near saliera de la oficina para resoplar.

ー Es adorable, ¿no lo cree? Yo también me voy, Rogerー anunció Mello levantándose de su asiento ー Talvez él tenga razón, y me lo pensé demasiado pidiendo permisos.

El hombre se puso de pie de una sola vez antes de que Mello terminara de irse. El rubio lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

ー Tendré todo listo mañana por la mañana, Mello. Si es lo que quieres.

ー Bien.

Y con el sonido del portazo, esa conversación se dio por terminada

* * *

ー Eso es todo, ¿Verdad?ー cuestionó Mello firmado las hojas finales de un compilado de papeleo.

ー Es todo, Melloー aceptó el hombre del escritorio.

El rubio se puso de pie y tomó una mochila del suelo. Abrió la puerta y se mantuvo ahí un par de segundos.

ー Gracias por todoー dijo Mello con voz suave.

El hombre en el escritorio lo miró atentamente, intentando encontrar algún tipo de sarcasmo escondido en sus palabras. Al no encontrar nada, asintió con la cabeza. Mello salió sin decir nada más.

A las afueras del Wammy's House, ya lo esperaba un motociclista que marcaba su presencia con el acelerador.

Desde su habitación, Near observaba al rubio dirigirse hacia los limites de los terrenos de la mansión. Cuando se encontró a unos pasos de los rosales el rubio se detuvo y se inclinó.

De entre el lodo seco, sacó la figura del paracaidistas empolvado y lo metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Finalmente, dejó un objeto en el mismo hueco.

El albino se retiró del marco de la ventana y caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación mientras encorvaba un poco su postura.

* * *

ー Esto es muy aburrido. Nadie ha encontrado aún la Death Note . Y lo peor es que presiento que no habrá sido una buena idea soltarla un día lluviosoー se quejó la voz del shinigamiー ¿Qué pasará si se moja y se deshace con el agua? ¿O si cae a una alcantarilla?

ー Te quejas mucho Ryuk. Y claro que no debiste dejar ir la Death Note en un día lluvioso ¿Qué pensabas? ーcomentó el otro shinigami que le hacia compañía.

ー Pensé que de ser encontrada pronto, su nuevo propietario apreciaría la ambientación y se sentiría aún más tentado a usarla mientras la tormenta caíaー se justificó Ryukー Es muy psicológico, si lo piensas.

ー Eres un tonto. Lo mejor será que vayas al mundo humano y te asegures de que alguien tome posesión de ella, antes de que se destruya.

ー Eso ya lo sé.

Un par de ojos rojos se perdieron en la obscuridad en conjunto al sonido de aleteos de grandes alas.

* * *

Mientras Near se inclinaba frente al hueco en la tierra, observó la navaja suiza que le había dejado su rival de la casa de Wammy.

No pudo dejar de contemplarla, mientras hacia un conteo de las veces que Mello lo había amenazado con su filo, sin llegar a intimidarlo.

De nuevo las campanas matutinas comenzaron y cerró los ojos por un instante. A pesar de saber que con la partida de Mello, su posición como sucesor de L, quedaba prácticamente asegurada; de alguna forma, lo que había pasado no lo había dejado nada satisfecho. Y eso lo hacia sentir como un perdedor.

El shinigami observaba al niño desde el otro lado del rosal.

"Definitivamente batiría un nuevo récor si permitiera que este niño se vuelva el propietario de la Death Note. Debe tener unos diez años. Aunque lo más seguro es que tendría que esperar bastante para que se decidiera a usarla. Y hasta entonces eso sería muy ...

ー Ahora que no estas. Seguramente todo será muy aburrido...

Una brisa mayor, logró que las ramas en los setos se abrieran; el niño de cabello blanco abrió los ojos lentamente; entonces, su mirada gris se vio extrañadaー ¿Qué es eso?ー se preguntó dando un paso adelante de los rosales. Al ver un cuaderno de forro negro escondido entre los arbustos, lo contempló por un instante antes de comenzar a cortar los tallos espinosos con la navaja de su mano.

"Mejor no lo hagas. Me aburriré mucho contigo" ー se quejó inútilmente el shinigami, mientras alzaba el vuelvo y se colocaba sobre las ramas de un árbol cercano.

El niño recorrió rápidamente las hojas amarillentas del cuaderno, mojado por la lluvia y secado por el sol blanco; luego leyó el titulo del forro.

ー Death Note-

"Será mejor que lo dejes donde lo encontraste. Ese no es un simple juguete" contempló Ryuk.

ー Cómo usarー abrió la primera página y la leyó rápidamente. En unos segundos tuvo el cuaderno cerrado de nuevo y lo sostuvo fijamente frente sus ojos. Tomó un momento para razonar.

El shinigami observo al niño llevando el cuaderno dentro de la mansión bajo el brazo.

"En fin" se quejó mientras alzaba sus ojos amarillos ante la luz blanca del sol "Veremos que pasa"

* * *

En una oficina obscurecida por completo, con una pantalla solitaria encendida, las manos de una persona empezaron a teclear. Al abrirse una pestaña alterna, las imágenes de un escuadrón de policías saliendo de un edificio se dejaron ver. Varias pestañas alternas mostraron la escena desde varios ángulos.

ー Todo ha salido de acuerdo a lo planeadoー indicó la voz de una mujer en el auricular ー tenía razón con lo de la filtración de información. Cuando hicimos que creyeran que nuestras sospechas habían cambiado a los norteamericanos, reorganizaron la fecha del embarque en los muelles.

La persona al frente del monitor presionó el interruptor de su modificador de voz.

ー Todo ha sido gracias a su rápida cooperación, Naomi Misora.

ーGracias a usted, Lー contestó la mujerー Me aseguraré que los procesos bancarios por su asesoría en este caso queden listos de inmediato.

La boca del hombre frente a la pantalla se movió un poco mientras fijaba sus ojos en la mujer de cabello negro y lacio en la pantalla.

ー Bien. La tendré en cuenta para futuras colaboraciones con la policía japonesa, agente Misoraー continuó la voz distorsionada, mientras la pantalla ofrecía la visión de la agente esbozando una apenas perceptible sonrisa. Con ello, la comunicación fue cortada.

Una línea de luz dividió la obscuridad de la habitación y el joven enfrente de la pantalla tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con una mano.

ー "Los murciélagos son nocturnos-ー se quejó.

El cuarto se llenó de luz al encender el interruptor principal de la habitación.

ー ¿Qué dices, Light?ー se rio la mujer de tez pálida y cabello negro, entrando y llevando consigo una charola con dos tasas de café.

ー Takadaー se sorprendió un poco Light al recibir una de las tasasー Es una pequeña broma que hago con Watary. Pensé que eras él.

ー No juegues conmigo, Light. Sé que me viste llegar hace un rato y debes saber donde esta Watary ahora, con tus cámarasー se quejó ligeramente divertida.

ーEstaba un poco distraído justo un momento antesー se excusó Light con ligerezaーMe informaban que el caso ha quedado resuelto con el operativo de hoy.

ー ¿En verdad? Eso es excelenteー se emocionó ligeramente Takada mientras se sentaba al lado de Light y le sostenía la mano con una pequeña caricia.

El castaño observó su mano momentáneamente y luego cerró los ojos con una sonrisa confiada.

ー No creas que he olvidado mi promesa, señorita Takadaー comenzó a decir Light, hasta que escuchó a la mujer comenzando a reír.

ー No me llamabas "señorita Takada" desde la universidadー explicó Takadaー Y de eso ya van cuatro años desde que terminamos nuestras respectivas carreras, y empezamos a vivir juntos.

ー Y desde entonces me sentía el único digno de llamarte así. Siendo la más inteligente, refinada, bella y-

ー No sigas, Lightー interrumpió la mujer, mientras retrocedía ante el avance de Light hacia su oído. Solo *dios sabía que eso la hacia ceder a cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

ー Y por todas esas razones es que te convertirás en mi perfecta esposa pasado mañana. Sólo necesitaba dar por terminado este asunto y ahora-ー sus palabras fueron acalladas por la presión de los labios de Takada, seguido de un abrazo sobre su cuello y caricias en su nuca.

ー Te amo, Light.

El castaño la presionó sobre su cuerpo. Aunque sin saberlo, él mantenía su vista hacía monitor, mientras movía nuevamente los labios.

* * *

Un par de Nikes desgastados avanzaban por la cancha de tenis en un movimiento que parecía arrastrarse con desgana. Dieron un paso más antes de detenerse frente a otro grupo de tenis que relucían de blancura.

ー Oye ¿Quieres jugar un set? Te vi jugando hace un rato y eres bastante buenoー preguntó el dueño de los pies de los Nikes. Uno de sus pies se frotó la pantorrilla para rascarse sobre los pantalones holgados.

ー No, graciasー contestó una voz que no podía disimular la extrañezaー Y no soy tan bueno.

ーEso puede ser cierto ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Alguno quiere jugar? ー cuestionó el inusual joven que también llevaba una camiseta blancaー Soy buen conversador si es necesario como estimulo previo al juego.

ーNosotros ya nos íbamos. Pero será un placer para la siguiente, Ryugaー se justificó uno de los chicos, y el grupo se encaminó hacia los vestidores del campus.

El joven de cabello negro y ojeras permaneció contemplando la dirección por la que se habían marchado, con una expresión de aburrimiento.

ーEn finー suspiro sin demasiado animoーSerá mejor que yo también me vaya antes de que-

Recibió un pequeño golpe de una raqueta sobre la cabeza, que pareció casi un gesto cariñoso.

ーLo que pasa es que con esa cara de pervertido que tienes, nadie aceptara nunca jugar contigo, Hidekiー se mofó una voz femenina bastante dulce e infantil.

ーMisa Amaneー dijo el muchacho sin tener que voltearー ¿Por qué sigues diciendo que parezco un pervertido?

ー Por esas ojeras de ahíー se apareció una rubia de coletas frente a él, muy cerca de su rostro, sin llegar a inquietarlo en lo más mínimoーParece que pasas la noche en vela viendo "ya sabes que"

ー¿Porno?

ーEso.

ーEs una condición medica. Soy insomne. Ya te lo había dicho. Y no veo porno cuando no duermo.

ー ¿Y que haces por las noches, entonces?

ーPienso que eso no te incumbe.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos con una pose de tremenda ofensa.

ーPensé que éramos los mejores amigos y que nos contábamos todo.

ーNo sé que te habrá dado una impresión tan equivocada.

ーEres un insensibleー se quejo Misa.

ーBueno, se podría decir que tu eres aún más insensible que yo.

ー¿Por qué dices eso?

ー Ni siquiera me llamas por mi verdadero nombre . Por ti, la totalidad del campus cree que me llamó Hideki Ryuga. ¿Te pareció gracioso?

ーEs que cuando me dijiste tu nombre la primera vez me sonó como nombre de ancianoーse justificó MisaーPor ello pensé que seria un buen apodo llamarte como la popular estrella pop del momento: Hideki Ryuga.

El joven frente a ella se encorvó un poco, mientras ella reía descaradamente.

ーCon lo simplona que eres ya hasta se te debió de haber olvidado mi verdadero nombreー dijo el muchacho mirándola fijamente y logrando inquietarla un pocoー Mira mi rostro y di mi nombre, Misa Amane.

La rubia se concentró por varios segundos frente al rosto casi fantasmal del muchacho, pero cedió a la incomodidad cuando Ryuga, por alguna razón se puso el pulgar en la comisura de los labios y comenzó a burlarse con una risa fría y distante. Entonces lo empujó hacia atrás y retrocedió un paso.

ー¡Si, esta bien! ¡Lo olvide!ーreconoció ellaー¿Puedes volver a decírmelo? Prometo que esta vez no lo olvidaré. Entonces tendrás que reconocer que somos amigos.

ーOlvídaloーdijo dándole la espaldaー Además ya me iba.

ーPensé que querías jugar ¿No era lo que intentabas lograr con esos chicos de antes?ーcuestionó Misa.

ー Si, pero tú eres pésima jugadora. Y no seria un juego satisfactorio dado que tus movimientos son demasiado predecibles para mi ー se justificó avanzando a los vestidores.

ー ¡Un solo set! ーsuplicó Misaー ¡Si yo ganó me dirás tu verdadero nombre y aceptaras que somos amigos! ¡Si pierdo te dejaré en paz para siempre!

El muchacho se detuvo. Mientras parecía encorvarse aun más de lo habitual. Finalmente dejó ir un hilo de resignación. "Quien sabe. Talvez podía ser interesante"

En lo que pareció ser el bote de una pelota que da contra una pared, hasta que se detiene, el set había terminado.

ーParece que nunca lo sabrás, Misaー se despidió el joven que parecía tan aburrido como antes.

ー ¡Malo! ¡Tú eres el más malo de todos!ー lloriqueó Misa sentada en el campo de juego y al parecer completamente agotadaー ¡Y espero que algo muy malo te suceda pronto!

ー Que tú me desees algo malo, no bastará, Misa. No seas infantilー se despidió Ryuga alzando la raqueta en el aire mientras se marchaba.

* * *

El alvino caminaba descalzo sobre los pisos de madera con bastante lentitud. En tanto, en la cumbre de su cabeza la Death Note se balanceaba con ligeros movimientos.

ー Los nombres de las personas que sean escritos en esta libreta moriránー recitó Near en voz alta sin dejar de caminarー Es necesario pensar en el rostro de la persona, dado que así no se afectará a personas con el mismo nombreー uno de sus pies se deslizo hacia e l frenteー Es posible anotar la causa de muerte, y por consiguiente, controlar a la persona designada para la muerte, si es anotada en un lapso no mayor a cuarenta segundos y sus detalles especificados en los siguientes seis minutos y cuarenta segundos. En caso contrario, morirá de un simple ataque al corazónー su otro pie se adelantó y tomó una pose con los pies ligeramente separados.

"Este niño entendió muy bien los conceptos básicos de la libreta con la única lectura que le vi hacer esta mañana. Pero lleva un tiempo haciendo esas poses extrañas y me esta poniendo algo incomodo" se quejó Ryuk, quien descansaba tumbado sobre el closet de la habitación "Sólo espero que pueda verme y oírme dentro de poco para decirle que se detenga"

ー Esto es elaborado y tiene su gracia, pero tiene sus detalles, Mello.

"¿Con quien habla ahora?" se cuestionó el Shinigami

ー Un punto muy dudoso es el que habla sobre el control que se puede llegar a tener sobre una persona. No deja claro si los limites deben estar en la lógica de lo físicamente posible o salta a lo sobrenatural, como el resto del concepto en si ー habló para si mismo Near, mientras reanudaba otro movimiento de pies y manos.

"Es una guía informativa que escribí a último momento" se justificó Ryuk "El chiste de esto es que lo averigües por tu cuenta"

ー Pero es entretenido pensarloー continuó Near ante el asombro del Shinigami cuando pareció articular todos los movimientos que había estado haciendo de una sola vezー Aunque también es muy infantil y soberbio. Y por ello he decidido que no jugare.

"Lo sabia. Lo mejor será esperar a que se duerma y volver a tomar posesión de la libreta" terminó riendo Ryuuk "Después puedo volver a dejarla caer en otra parte del mundo. Sólo es divertido cuando alguien esta dispuesto a usarla"

El niño quitó la libreta de su cabeza y la guardo en la cómoda de su escritorio. Un segundo más tarde estaba metido en las sabanas de su cama y se giró dándole la espalda a la ventana

Sin embargo no durmió de inmediato. Sus ojos permanecieron abiertos mientras miraba la pared de color azul grisáceo y las sombras de la luz de la luna.

* * *

Las tiras de confeti comenzaron a caer suavemente entre flores blancas y elegantes adornos plateados.

"¡Qué vivan los novios!"

Los aplausos se extendieron.

"¡Qué vivan!"

El choque de copas le sucedió, mientras la pareja en la mesa central se ponía de pie. En sus manos que se estrechaban brillaban un par de argollas doradas idénticas.

ーLes agradecemos a todos su presencia en la recepción. Siguiendo la celebración, ahora escucharemos unas palabras del padrino del novioー anunció con formalidad Takada subiendo un poco su copa.

Ambos novios tomaron asiento , y les sucedió el sonido de alguien pidiendo la atención de todos con golpecitos de una cuchara sobre una copa de vidrio. A su vez Light se inclinó un poco hacia la novia con una aparente sonrisa.

ー Ya sé que hasta ahora hemos seguido todo a la perfección como en el ensayo, pero talvez hubiese sido mejor pasar directamente a nuestro primer baileー le susurro Light a su ahora esposaー Noté que estuvo bebiendo más de la cuenta.

El castaño recibió un suave apretón sobre su brazo.

ー Seguro que lo hará bien. Después de todo me gustó lo que dijo en el ensayoーintentó tranquilizarlo Takada.

ー ¿Me escuchan todos?ーpreguntó Matsuda, y en su voz fue evidente su avanzado estado alcoholizadoー ¿Las luces no están demasiado brillantes de este lado? ¿Alguien puede hacerse cargo?

Algunos de los presentes rieron un poco, pero la mayoría de los asistentes se mantuvo serio.

ー Matsuda. Siempre serás un idiota..ー murmuró Light sin dejar de sonreír, pero con la mirada levemente ensombrecida La única que pudo llegar a escucharlo fue Takada, que lo miró con algo de asombro.

ー Recuerda que el señor Matsuda es el esposo de tu hermana, Lightーle susurró Takada.

ー ¿Qué dices?ー se hizo el desentendido el castaño y después de una mirada fija, vio a la mujer negar con la cabeza y volviendo a sonreír con ternura

ー Nada

Las festividades continuaron hasta que llegó el momento de pasar al primer baile de la nueva pareja.

Una voz dulce comenzó a cantar la primera estrofa de una canción y llegó antes que nadie a los oídos de la novia.

Las cámaras televisivas que grababan la presentación de la boda de la famosa presentadora de noticias enfocaron el momento justo en que sus ojos se humedecieron.

ー Light-ー se giró ella hacia su esposo.

ー Sé que Misa Misa es tu cantante favorita. Y no fue difícil convencerla cuando le dije quien eras, a pesar de que tenia toda la agenda llenaー explicó Light.

La novia se retiró una lagrima, en todo momento manteniendo el temple de una profesional y le dio un suave beso al novio en la mejilla.

El canto de Misa continuó mientras los novios iniciaban su primer baile con la mirada de todos sobre ellos.

Por un leve instante en que las miradas de Light y Misa se cruzaron, la estrella pop le giño un ojo como un gesto clásico de coqueteo. Por su puesto, Light sólo se remitió a cerrar los ojos y estrechar más a su esposa mientras seguían bailando.

* * *

Los setos volvieron a temblar con el viento. Mientras, los rastros de rosas que habían sido cortadas se removieron en la hierba ensombrecida por la noche.

ー Entonces... le dará la libreta a alguien más, en caso de que yo no tome posesión de ellaー dijo Near con soltura sentado sobre su cama, y todavía con la mitad del cuerpo cubierto por las sabanas ー Le preguntaré: ¿Hay alguna forma de convencerlo de que no lo haga?

ー No podrás convencerme por mucho que lo pidas amablemente ー se burló Ryuuk parado al lado de la cómodaー No es nada personal, pero desde un principio pensé que no serías el tipo indicado para la libreta.

ー ¿Alguien más lo decidió? ¿Acaso fue Mello?ー cuestionó levemente interesado

ー Fue simple casualidad que la libreta callera en este lugar hasta que alguien la encontrara. Yo sólo te vi recogerla. No sé quien sea esa persona de la que has estado hablando.

Near lo enfocó por unos segundos, mientras la luz de la luna continuaba iluminando al shinigami, que a pesar de todo no proyectaba ninguna sombra. Recordó, sin embargo, la tormenta de unos días atrás y el objeto que había visto caer en los limites del terreno.

ー Aunque es posible que esté mintiendo, creo que dice la verdadー opinó Near.

ー Que mi apariencia no te engañe. Soy bastante confiableー continuó el Shinigami con otra risa burlona.

El niño lo observo con algo de sorpresa, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo importante.

ー¿Qué tal un juego por la libreta? Me doy cuenta que para usted esto es simple entretenimientoー trató Near.

El shinigami contorsionó la cabeza de forma extraña para mirarlo, pero el niño no mostró cambio en su temple impasible.

ーAsí es. Yo sólo busco pasar el rato en el mundo humano. Y verlos a ustedes interactuando con la libreta es uno de los pocos entretenimientos que puede darse alguien como yo.

ー ¿Entonces hay más como usted? Y supongo que en posesión de más libretas. Talvez más de una, dado que usted incluso tiene dos.

El shinigami pareció algo sorprendido.

"Demonios. Este niño es más perceptivo de lo que creí en un principio. Será mejor que sólo tome la libreta..-"

ー Siento si algo de lo que dije lo incomodoー rectificó Near como si no fuera nada importanteー Y volviendo a lo de antes. ¿Aceptará un reto por la custodia de la libreta?

Los ojos del Shinigami brillaron con intenso color rojo y pudo captar cuando el niño removió un poco los pies bajo las sabanas, aún cuando permaneció aparentemente calmado.

ー Sólo acepto tratos con los propietarios de la libreta. Y antes de que lo preguntes te lo diréー dijo el shinigami alzando su libreta que colgaba de una cadenaー Sólo hay un trato y es este: La mitad del total de tus años de vida restante por la capacidad de ver el nombre de cualquier persona sobre su cabeza. Así no deberás preocuparte nunca por no conocer el nombre de la persona que deseas anotar en la Death Note. Te diré que es una habilidad muy útilー el Shinigami avanzó un poco másー Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿Te convertirás en el propietario de la Death Note anotando un nombre o le darás la oportunidad a alguien más? Piensa rápido porque es una oportunidad única. Aunque debo decirte que quizás me has hecho cambiar de opinión y he comenzado a interesarme en ti.

Near dejo ir un leve indicio de risa que también pareció divertir al dios de la muerte.

ー Puedo pensar en el tipo de persona que puede rendirse fácilmente al poder de la libreta y de un Shinigamiー dijo Near cerrando los ojos y evocando imágenes que estaba seguro que tendrían que estar pasando en todas partes del mundo, por simple casualidad. Si. Sabía que gente así estaba por todas partes.

ー ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas usar la libreta?

Near aferró sus manos al pliegue de la sabana con fuerza antes de soltarlo y volver a alisarla.

Pensó en Mello y lo que le había dicho antes de irse, mientras las campanas sonaban. Entonces lentamente abrió los ojos de nuevo.

ーPero sea por las razones que sean, la justicia sólo tiene sentido si existe un opuesto que la equilibre. En eso puedo creer.

ーEso suena como un noー dijo el Shinigami recuperando el color normal de sus ojos y separándose un poco de la cama.

ー Es un noー admitió Near jugando ahora con su cabelloー Y dígame, señor Shinigami ¿Qué pasará ahora que conozco los secretos sobre la Death Note? Tendrá que escribir mi nombre en su libreta para evitar que arruine su diversión.

El shinigami comenzó a reír.

ー No tendría ningún problema con tomar el resto de vida que te queda para mi mismo.

Near sonrió al intuir lo que el Shinigami había decidido.

ー Pero no me matará por ahora, porque esto sólo le suma diversión a su estadía aquí.

ーExactamenteー rio Ryuukー Pero no te sientas tan importante. Son pocos los casos, pero ya ha habido otros que se reusaron a usar la libreta a costa de su propia vida.

ー Me alegra escuchar esoー dijo Near, que a pesar de sus palabras parecía más bien indiferente.

ー He aquí lo que haré. Le daré la libreta a alguien más y será tu deber buscarlo y quitársela usando los medios que quieras. Si lo haces no te mataré y me iré por un tiempo. Y te advierto que le informaré sobre lo que hemos estado conversando. Me gustará ver su reacción cuando se lo diga.

ーAl final ha terminado jugando como se lo propuse en un principio ーseñaló Nearー Pero si me permite una recomendación para aumentar su diversión le puedo sugerir aumentar dos reglas falsas a la libreta.

El Shinigami sacó el cuaderno del cajón y lo levantó frente a rostro sonriente.

ー Le sugiero que una regla indique al usuario que debe anotar un nombre al menos cada trece días o morirá. Y otra que advierta que en caso de que la Death Note quede inservible por romper sus paginas o quemarla, aquellos que la hayan tocado morirán.

Con un ligero espasmo, el niño observo al shinigami escribir las reglas falsas sin dudar.

ー¿Te das cuenta que la regla de los trece días aumentara las muertes? ー cuestionó el Shinigami.

ーLo sé. Pero si las muertes no se presentan en ciertos lapsos será imposible rastrearlaー explicó Near con otro mechón de cabello en el dedoー Con suerte bastara con unas cuantas muertes para hacer un perfil del dueño de la libreta.

El Shinigami volvió a contorsionar la cabeza y el cuerpo de forma extraña, mientras volvía a reír. Near abrió un poco los ojos con la impresión de que tramaba algo más.

ー Ya que pienso que esto es muy tramposo de tu parte, te diré otra cosa antes de irmeー dijo el Shinigami abriendo la ventana y sacando parte de su cuerpoーEste pacto que hemos hecho sólo aplicara contigo. Es decir, si otra persona llega a deducir por su cuenta lo que esta pasando y se apodera de la libreta antes de ti, también la mataré. Y entonces tendremos que volver a iniciar el juego. Será muy divertido. Te estaré esperando.

ー Claro.

Near supo que el shinigami ya se había ido, cuando la brisa del exterior comenzó a colarse por la ventana abierta; las cortinas blancas se movieron con el viento.

ー Esto significaー comenzó a decir Near levantándose de la cama para cerrar la ventana y dirigiendo la vista a la parte del jardín donde había encontrado la libretaー Quiere decir que deberé superar a L, cuando las muertes empiecen a formar un patrón.

Uno de sus dedos se arrastró por la superficie del vidrio.

ー Lo que sé sobre la Death Note deberá darme suficiente ventaja, pero es claro para mi que no lo lograré trabajando soloー se dijo meditatiivamenteー Así que necesitaré un poco de ayuda. Lastima que Mello ya no esta aquíー una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

* * *

Las manecillas de un reloj resonaban mientras el resto se mantenía en completo silencio.

Las plumas se deslizaban por el papel de forma que cada trazo parecía tener un sonido único en cada mano.

El dueño de unos ojos con marcadas ojeras parecía hipnotizado por sus movimientos.

ー ¡Usted! ¡El del asiento de la tercera fila! ー llamó repentinamente una voz demandanteー ¡¿Quiere hacer el favor de sentarse como se debe?!

El joven ojeroso levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor, al parecer sin saber lo que ocurriría en un principio. Lentamente bajo los pies de la silla y contuvo un bostezo con la mano.

Tenía la impresión de que nuevamente se había quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos.

* * *

 **Notas**

Algunas ideas principales de este capitulo:

ー Lo que hace Light con la boca es un habito que explicare después.

ーNaomi Misora es la prometida de Raye Penber, quien seguía a Light en las primeras investigaciones hechas en la región de Kanto. (sólo por si alguien lo olvidaba)

¿Alguien más esta esperando un poco más de asperezas entre los co- protagonistas? Si, yo también.

Si disfrutaron de alguna parte de esta historia que inicia no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Gracia por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** : L permanecía en una habitación obscura y vacía, con la perilla en la mano sin atreverse a girar.

Talvez el detective más grande del siglo comenzaba a darse cuenta del mundo en que ahora vivía. Después de aquel sueño de muerte que tuvo una vez.

Light.

¿Te das cuenta que lo único que hicimos fue intercambiar de papeles?

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

La casa de un barrio tranquilo en Kanto, permanecía con apariencia de estar completamente abandonada. El pasto estaba crecido y las puertas y ventanas bloqueadas con grandes piezas de madera.

El muchacho alto y encorvado, arrastro los pies por la acera y se quedó mirando la casa por un tiempo con expresión de aburrimiento. A penas pareció notar cuando un par de mujeres mayores cruzaron a sus espaldas mientras conversaban, acompañadas del sonido de carritos de compras.

Ryuusaki suspiro cuando dejó de oír el sonido chillante de las llantitas de los carritos metálicos, y tras empujar la puerta con el hombro para ingresar al patio, abandonó sus Nikes en el buzón y continuó andando con sus pies descalzos sobre la hierba seca.

Al llegar a la esquina de la casa, giró en dirección al patio trasero; una vez allí, quitó las tablas del sótano y descendió por la obscuridad de las escaleras.

Su delgada silueta se perdió en la oscuridad por un instante.

ー¡¿Quién esta ahí?! ーpreguntó fingidamente exaltado, regresando en inversa sobre sus pasos un par de peldaños iluminados por el sol tardíoー Sé que hay alguien. Debe saber que esta casa es la escena de un crimen abominable y no esta permitida la entrada bajo ninguna circunstancia.

La obscuridad se mantuvo impasible, mientras el muchacho ojeroso se escogía para sentarse.

ー Esta bien. Esperaré a que se revele, aunque debe saber que nunca duermo durante una investigaciónー dijo seriamente a la obscuridad. No escuchó respuesta.

Los ojos del insomne se fijaron al vacío sin parpadear y un momento después daba la impresión que ya estaba sumergido en el mundo de sus pensamientos.

* * *

ー Bienvenido a casa papáー se apareció la adolecente de la casa en el recibidor.

ー Hola, hijaー contestó el jefe de la policía Yagami.

"El jefe de la policía Soychiro Yagami salió de la comisaría a las 10:30 de la noche. Sus vecinos de enfrente aseguran haberlo visto llegar en su auto, alrededor de las 11:10. Confirmado por diferentes cámaras de tráfico y el tiempo que le tomó llegar a casa, al parecer no tuvo ningún contratiempo en el camino. Sin embargo, por la hora... es probable que no fuera su hija quien lo recibió" meditó una voz suave y sin emoción aparente. "Sí. Hay que corregir eso. Lo más seguro es que más bien fuera así:"

ー Bienvenido, papá. Te estaba esperandoー se apareció un adolecente alto y castaño que llevaba consigo un maletín deportivo.

ー Light, hijo. ¿No deberías estar dormido ya? Mañana debes ir a la universidad ーse aproximó el jefe de la policía y le presionó el hombro como gesto de cariño paternal.

ーEs verdad. Sólo que un grupo de mis compañeros quedaron de verse en una casa para estudiar los exámenes de fin de semestreー explicó Light, mientras se calzaba los zapatos en la entradaー Dudo que necesite otro repaso, pero en cambio puedo prestarles algunas notas que podrían serles útiles.

ー Ya veo. Me da gusto que ayudes a tus compañeros. ¿Regresaras por la mañana? ー preguntó el jefe Yagami.

ー Mañana iré directamente a la escuela. Así que es probable que nos veamos hasta mañana en la nocheーdijo el adolecente abriendo la puertaーYa he dejado la dirección y el teléfono de donde estaré con mamáー se despidió.

ー Ve con cuidado

ー Si. Lo haré.

El jefe Yagami permaneció observado la puerta por la que su hijo mayor había salido (o al menos eso quería suponer) Sin saber que sería la última vez que se verían.

"Light Yagami pasó toda la noche en casa de un compañero de la universidad, junto con otros alumnos de su clase" continuó narrando para repasar los hechos "En ningún momento se le vio salir durante la noche o la madrugada. Tampoco realizó llamadas telefónicas y dado que al parecer olvidó su celular en casa, no se le pudo contactar cuando trataron de comunicarse con él"

Los ojos con ojeras se entrecerraron aún más, concentrándose en la obscuridad.

"Casi puedo ver las luces de las patrullas de policía llegando a la casa durante la madrugada" "Light Yagami debió estar dormido plácidamente sin siquiera inmutarse" "¿No es así, Light?"

Al levantarse, Ryuga se vio rodeado de la obscuridad de la noche, similar a la que estaba en su mente.

ー Parece que no hay nadie, después de todoー se convenció a sí mismo rascándose un poco la nuca ー Debo estar perdiendo el toque.

"Talvez ya hace demasiado tiempo"

ー Aunque el atentado con el explosivo, que mató al jefe de policía Yagami, su esposa e incapacito de la cadera para abajo a su hija, Siyu Yagami, fue atribuido a una de las principales familias de la mafia...

Un movimiento en la obscuridad logró que el muchacho detuviera sus pensamientos. El brillo metálico de algo sobresaliendo entre las sombras lo alertó y levantó las manos incluso más de lo que cualquiera consideraría necesario.

ー Fue una trampaー dijo el rubio que sostenía el arma. En su rostro había una enorme cicatrizーNunca fue mi intención que terminara así, pero nadie me creerá sin pruebas.

ー Yo te creo.

ー¡Cállate!ー gritó a punto de disparar.

ーSi de verdad quieres dispararme, hazlo de una vez.

El revolver se giró y salió una bala directo a su brazo derecho. Sin bajar las manos, Ryuga comenzó a gritar con agonía y cayó sobre la escaleras dolorosamente mientras la sangre brotaba de su brazo.

Mello avanzó unos pasos y jaló a Ryuga por la escalera, hacia la obscuridad del sótano.

ーVivirás . No planeo matarte por ahora, dado que eres el único que puede ayudarmeー dijo Mello mientras la sangre seguía brotando de su brazo.

* * *

Un almacén vacío, en medio de la noche permanecía en silencio, a pesar de unas cuantas ratas que corrían por las esquinas y entre cajas de embarque abandonado.

La mujer con lentes de metal se aproximo al centro de la habitación y se detuvo justo en frente de una computadora con la insignia de L.

ー Me da gusto que viniera, señorita Naomi Misoraー dijo la voz distorsionada del computadorー Si lo desea puede quitarse los lentes.

La mujer retiró los lentes de sus ojos, revelando su color verde opaco, y permaneció en silencio.

ー Como se lo hice saber hay un nuevo caso en lo que necesito su cooperaciónー continuó el computador y después de eso dejo un espacio de largo silencio.

En la rendija de la puerta más cercana, una boca se movió como si intentara decir algo en voz baja.

ー Si hay algo en que pueda ayudarlo, estoy dispuesta a colaborar. Sólo que me parece inusual su solicitud de que viniera solaー respondió finalmente la mujer.

ー Confió en su total discreción

ー Así es. A nadie del departamento del FBI, e incluso a mi prometido, le dije a donde iría hoyー contestó Naomi Misora.

ー Entonces creo que es seguro...

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose con pesadez alteró un poco a la mujer, que a pesar de todo se contuvo de retroceder.

A la luz de la luna, un hombre alto y castaño permaneció parado con expresión sería.

ー Yo soy L Es un gusto conocerte, Naomi, Misora.

La mujer lo miró con evidente desconfianza.

ー¿L?

ー Después del último caso del desembarque, estaba seguro que nos veríamos de nuevo.

ー Si de verdad eres L, ¿Por qué razón te muestras ahora?ー cuestionó Misoraー No puedo pensar en un caso que lo amerite.

Light avanzó un par de pasos con bastante seguridad antes de volver a detenerse.

ー Es sólo para probar mi nivel de compromiso en este casoー dijo aún más serio y rebusco en su bolsillo. Vio la mujer retroceder un poco pero al ver el control remoto en su mano, volvió la vista al computadorー Es un nuevo incidente que se esta dando en los Ángeles. Una serie de extrañas muertes que parecen tener algo en común. Los medios masivos aún no parecen haberse percatado, pero empezará a llamar la atención dentro de poco.

Naomi Misora avanzó a la computadora para ver mejor el archivo y su rostro se iluminó con el computador. Luego paso las diapositivas una a una.

ー Es verdad. Esto es muy extrañoー concluyó rápidamente la mujer.

ー Lo es

La voz justo a las espaldas de la detective la alertó y se giró con rapidez.

ー Naomi, Misoraー dijo con suavidad.

Los ojos de la detective se abrieron, pero su grito fue acallado rápidamente.

* * *

El sonido de las cadenas fue lo primero que escuchó al abrir los ojos en la obscuridad. Conforme su visión se aclaraba, pudo ver más allá una silueta de alguien frente a un computador portátil de luz azul.

Sintiendo los grilletes en cada una de sus extremidades, y sabiendo que no podría moverse sin provocar ruido, bajo la vista al suelo frio donde estaba sentado y dejo escapar un bufido con cansancio.

ー Es bueno que despertaras al finー dijo la voz del casi adolecente, poniéndose de pie.

ー No fue una siesta grata, pero al menos pude dormir un poco más de lo usualー contestó Ryusaki sin alteración aparenteー Te agradezco por curar y vendar la herida de bala que tu mismo me provocaste en el brazo. Aunque encadenarme a la pared es una mala manera de disculparse.

ー Es por precaución.

ー Me parece exagerado e infantilー se quejo levente Ryugaー Nadie debería recurrir a métodos tan infames. Sólo deja en evidencia lo inseguro que estas en tus capacidades.

ー Como te dije antes, tengo pensado mantenerte con vida hasta que dejes de serme de utilidad. Pero eso no evitará que en tanto te deje como un colador si no dejas de pretender esa estúpida actitud de tener todo bajo controlー lo observo Mello, de pie frente a él con un gesto de superioridad.

Ryuga comenzó a jugar con su pulgar en su labio inferior.

ー Supongo que tendrás la debida experiencia, curando heridas de bala, dado que trabajabas para la mafia.

ー Así es. Pero ahora son ellos los que me persiguen y sólo trabajando juntos podremos descubrir lo que en realidad paso en el atentado del jefe de la policía, Yagami.

ー Estoy completamente de acuerdoー continuó Ryuga poniéndose de pie, y tronando todos los huesos de su cuerpo moviendo las cadenas que lo reteníanー Sin embargo, no estoy del todo emocionado de trabaja con un impúber. No es nada personal, o el hecho de que me dispararas; es sólo que estoy acostumbrado a trabajar por mi cuenta.

ー Conozco tu forma de trabajar, Donuve. Por algo eres uno de los mejores detectives del mundo. Talvez sólo por debajo de L.

ー Así que me conocesー se fingió emocionado por un instante, antes de volver a parecer aburridoー Si es así, puedes llamarme Hideki Ryuga o Ryusaki; tú elige.

ー Me niego a llamarte con ese estúpido nombre falso de famosoー se quejo Mello con indignación.

ー Si. Es bastante tontoー reconoció el detective mientras se ponía en cuclillasー Talvez por eso comenzó a gustarme.

* * *

ーOye Remー comenzó a decir la rubia mientras caminaba por la calle nocturnaー ¿En verdad crees que no sea necesario ir con un psiquiatra para averiguar si no eres producto de mi imaginación o alucinaciones severas? Talvez me estoy volviendo loca y aún es tiempo de salvar parte de mi cerebro.

ー Hoy pudiste comprobar el poder de la Death Note por primera vez. Esa debería ser suficiente prueba de que no estas loca, Misaー explicó la shinigami a su lado.

La joven apretó la libreta entre sus brazos y bajó la vista.

ー Esto es muy extrañoー dijo al detenerseーEl día de la liberación del criminal que mató a mis padres, me encuentro con esta libreta que permite matar de un ataque al corazón a cualquier persona, con sólo escribir su nombre. Debes admitir que es una total locura.

ー Si no lo hubieras asesinado, ese hombre estaría libre. Y seguramente hubiese seguido matando a más gente. Así es como se comportan los humanos ー continuó la shinigami.

ー Eso sólo es la mitad de cierto, Remー dijo Misa abriendo su bolso y sacando un pequeño revólver que brilló ante el faro de luzー Aunque no hubiese tenido la libreta, yo misma me hubiese encargado de que ese criminal no volviera a hacerle ningún daño a nadieーalzó el arma y apuntó a la obscuridadー¡Bangh! ¡Directo entre los ojos!

La shinigami pareció sorprendida ante las palabras de Misa, quien continuó caminando justo después de guardar el arma de nuevo en su bolso.

ーEste es un mundo peligroso. Ya nadie se siente seguroーexplicó Misa como si fuera una niña pequeña y decepcionadaー Por eso compre un arma. Para defenderme de los criminales. No hace mucho un acosador estuvo a punto de hacerme daño y de no ser porque se resbaló y pude huir es que aún estoy aquí. Talvez te cuente la historia en otra ocasión. Pero ahora estoy agotada.

La shinigami entorno los ojos en ella.

"Misa. Talvez sea lo más sensato nunca decirte que ese criminal que intentó atacarte también murió de un ataque al corazón, a costa del sacrificio de un shinigami, antiguo portador de la Death Note que ahora llevas contigo" reflexionó Rem.

ーDijiste que sólo llevaba la mitad de razónー cuestionó la shinigamiー ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Misa?

ー Es claro. Seguiré matando a criminales utilizando la Death Note. De esa forma lograré que algún día el mundo vuelva a ser un lugar seguro para vivir.

ー Si haces eso, cuando termines la última persona peligrosa que quedará, serás túーseñaló la shinigami.

ー Puede que tengas algo de razónーreflexionó MisaーPero para que llegue ese momento falta mucho. Seguro que se me ocurrirá algo para justificar mis acciones para entoncesーconcluyó Misa con un guiño.

La shinigami quedó atrás por unos segundos, mientras Misa seguía caminando y después la observó girar para mirarla

ー Lo único que no puedo soportar es aquellos que se aprovechan de los más débiles. Prometo que encontrare a todas esas personas y que anotaré su nombre en mi libreta. Lo juro.

* * *

La mujer de rostro pálido y manos inertes, era agitada con fuerza de adelante hacia atrás.

ー¡Tienes que despertar! ー prácticamente chilló Light Yagami con desesperaciónー ¡No pude haber sido demasiado rudo contigo! ¡Se supone que eres una agente entrenada del FBI! ¡Así que despierta!

Sus gritos no podían ser escuchados por nadie en ese contenedor vacío. Frente a ellos, la pantalla con el logo de L había vuelto a aparecer como protector de pantalla en la obscuridad y con el mismo brillo de la luna de la puerta abierta.

El joven siguió agitando el cuerpo inerte de Naomi Misora como una muñeca sin vida hasta que la tiró al suelo como un costal sin valor

Se quedó mirándola como si fuera lo más patético que hubiese visto en su vida, al momento que se acomodaba las mancuernillas de la camisa.

ー Ni siquiera pudiste darme algo de emoción antes de morirー se quejo Light con la amargura de gran una ofensa hacia su personaー Tenía grandes planes para esta noche. Pero ahora que estas muerta sólo me doy cuenta que no eras merecedora de mi tiempo y mi atención. No me imagino una forma más deshonrosa de morir. En este lugar.

Miró a su reloj, sólo para notar que eran las tres y cuarto de la mañana.

"Que aburrido había sido" pensó con la mirada perdida.

Repentinamente un pequeño trozo de papel cayó en su reloj, y al mirar hacia arriba, vio un millar de los mismos trozos de papel de libreta rasgado cayendo desde las alturas sobre él.

ー ¿Qué demonios?

Una libreta de color negro cayó frente a él, y sin entender nada, se inclinó para recogerla.

ー Death Noteー leyó y giró en todas direcciones del techo, pero sólo pudo ver el movimiento de los grandes ventiladores. También habían desaparecido los fragmentos de papel, coml si hubieran sido sólo una ilusión.

"Piensa. Tú mismo revisaste este lugar. Sabes que la única entrada es-" reflexionó Light.

Al girar la vista en dirección a la puerta lo vio. Un horrible ser de alas negras que no proyectaba ninguna sombra ante la luz de la luna.

Light intentó retroceder pero tropezó con el cuerpo de Naomi Misora y cayó a sus espaldas.

ー He he heー rio Ryukー Que divertido. Aún no has usado la libreta y parece que tú ya eres un asesino.

ー¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?ー intentó retroceder aún más, Light.

ー Yo soy un shinigami. Mi nombre es Ryuk. Es un gusto conocerteー se presentó el ser mientras avanzabaー No debes preocuparte por mi. No he venido a castigarte por tu crimen, como debes estar suponiendo.

Light se quedo muy quieto mientras miraba de pies a cabeza al ser con el ceño fruncido.

ー ¿Un shinigami?

ー Puedo ver que desconfías de mi. Y aunque no me incumbe especialmente, te hare un favor. El cuaderno que tienes ante ti es una Death Note. Los nombres de las personas que son escritas en sus paginas, mueren casi de manera instantánea.

ー ¿Por qué dices que es un favor decirme eso?ー cuestionó Light.

ーHe he he. Porque la mujer que esta de bajo tus pies, aún no esta muerta.

El rostro de Light se contorsionó mientras veía el rostro de Naomi Misora girando en su dirección con movimientos leves en sus párpados y pestañas.

Era claro que su anterior interés por ella ya había desaparecido y ahora sólo le parecía desagradable.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se levantó y tomo la libreta en sus manos. Sacó una pluma de su bolsillo y anotó desmesuradamente.

ーSi escribes la causa de la muerte y los detalles también se harán realidad ー habló rápidamente Ryuuk.

"¿Será cierto?"

Con un movimiento de pluma que parecía casi enfermizo, escribió lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

" Naomi Misora. Suicidio. Muere ahogada en el mar, al arrojarse de los muelles cercanos"

ー¿Ahora que?ー cuestionó Light.

ーSólo espera.

Los segundos en el reloj de Light parecían eternos. Sus ojos se movían entre Misora, el shinigami y la libreta. Pudo escuchar el sonido de una rata escabulléndose.

De repente la mujer en el suelo pareció contorsionarse con gran dificultad y abrió los ojos.

Light dejó caer la libreta y se inclinó para sacar una pequeña arma oculta en su pantorrilla. Le apuntó al corazón.

ー¡Sabía que era una trampa!

ーHe he he. Si no esperas a que pase, te mancharas de sangre inútilmenteー se burló el shinigami al escuchar el arma a punto de dispararー Se ve que eres del tipo que no le gusta ensuciarse las manos.

La mirada de Light pareció relajarse hasta volverse una molesta y meditativa. Sus palabras parecieron tener cierta influencia en él y bajo el arma lentamente.

Observó a la mujer avanzar hacia la salida del almacén, sin siquiera mirarlo.

ー¿A dónde va?

ー Veamosーdijo el shinigami recogiendo la libretaーTú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, dado que lo acabas de describir en tu Death Note.

Ryuk observo a Light dispuesto a salir del almacén también; por alguna razón su mirada parecía ensombrecida.

ーNadie sobrevive una vez que su nombre ha sido escrito en la libreta. Así que no es necesario que la sigas. Pronto moriráー afirmó el shinigami.

ーNo lo creeré hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojosー afirmó Light con nueva severidad.

El shinigami pareció ligeramente sorprendido, tanto por sus palabras, como por la forma en que ahora lo miraba.

ー Esta bien. Entonces has lo que quieras. No me interpondréーdijo elevándose ligeramente para comenzar a seguirlo fuera del almacén.

"He he he. Quizá la trampa ideada por ese niño no funcione con este sujeto. Eso sólo lo hace más interesante"

* * *

Un pescado de gran tamaño fue picado con un tenedor.

El niño observo cuidadosamente los ojos vidriosos del pescado sin vida y se fijó en ellos. Como si pudiera ver su reflejo en ellos en color rojo.

ー Entonces, ¿tú también planeas irte del orfanato?ー preguntó Roger, dejando de lado el tenedor sobre el plato.

ー¿Es su intención oponerse?ー cuestionó Near.

ーA diferencia de Mello, puedo estar seguro que lo has pensado con gran detenimiento, ¿No es así, Near?

ーAsí esーreconoció el albino.

ーEn ese caso no me queda otra opción que dejarte irー sentenció Roger como conclusión y dispuesto a volver su vista en su comida.

ーSeñor Rogerー Near tomó asiento en una de las sillas cercanas, contrayendo uno de sus pies hacia arriba ー¿Se da cuenta de que por encima de mis capacidades, aún carezco de la experiencia necesaria para hacer algunas cosas por mi cuenta?

ー ¿En que puedo ayudarte, Near?ー cuestionó el hombre en el escritorio, que después notó la mirada fija del niño sobre su pescadoー ¿Gustas?

ーNo, noー negó con leve cortesía y apartó la vista ーPero sobre la ayuda que ofrece, me gustaría tomarle la palabra. Quiero saber si podría recomendarme a un internado en E.U.A. Me gustaría conocerlo.

ーComo sabes, Watary cuenta con muchas influencias en varias instituciones de gran prestigio. Seguro que encontraré algún lugar en donde puedas sentirte cómodo. Sólo dame un par de días.

ーGracias, señor. Sabia que podía contar con usted.

ー Sólo..ー comenzó a decir Royer antes de que Near se levantaraー Sólo que es una lastima que dos de los más prometedores sucesores de L se vayan de esta manera. ¿Hay alguna razón en particular para que lo decidieran?

ーSi. Definitivamente la hayー reconoció Near.

El hombre esperó en silencio a que el niño continuara explicando. Sin embargo, de nuevo había fijado la vista al pescado.

ー¿Y cuál es?

Near abrió la boca unos segundos antes de contestar.

ー La mía, debe ser la misma razón por la que Mello decidió marcharse. Me tomó más tiempo darme cuenta, pero ahora sé lo que es en realidad el actual L.

ー¿Y que es lo que es?

De nuevo Near fijo la vista en los ojos del pescado.

ー ¿Seguro que no quieres un poco?

* * *

Una bolsa de supermercado aterrizó entre los pies del joven encadenado, que sólo alzó un poco la vista al meter su mano para revisar el contenido.

ー Me doy cuenta de que fui secuestrado por un niño. Ni más, ni menosー una a una fue sacando las bolsas de papas fritas, las donas azucaradas y las barras de chocolateー ¿Acaso no sabes que esta mal asaltar las dulcerías?

ー No fui yo el que compró las provisiones el día de hoyーse quejó Mello, que estaba sentado en una mesa cercana con su computador en la obscuridadー Y deja de quejarte. Esta comida bastara para mantenerte con vida el tiempo suficiente.

Sus duras palabras no parecieron tener ningún impacto en el joven ojeroso.

ーDebes saber que yo suelo comer sólo cosas saludablesー se quejó Ryusaki comenzando a comer de las papás fritas con aburrimiento.

ーEso explica lo escuálido que estas. Sólo mírateー opino Mello poniéndose de pie y mirándolo por un momento.

ー Espero que la persona que te trae las compras sea de tu entera confianzaー dijo Ryusaki, rasgando el plástico de las donas azucaradas con los dientesー o ambos estaremos perdidos.

ーÉl esta bien. Nunca diría nada, incluso a costa de su propia vida. Aunque podrían asesinarlo por otras razones de su propia estupidez ーse mofó Mello mientras le arrebataba las barras de chocolate al encadenado.

ーOye. Iba a comerme esoーse quejo Ryusaki lamiendo el glaseado de una de un dona con su lenguaー Te advierto que si no me las devuelves, no te ayudare con el caso.

Mello rompió una de las barras de chocolate y la saboreo frente a su prisionero que se relamió los labios. Después le dio la espalda.

ー Al parecer yo no soy el único niño aquíー se burlo guardando el resto de las barras en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y perdiéndose en la obscuridadー Apresúrate a comer, porque después te pondrás a trabajar.

Ryusaki continuó lamiendo la dona hasta que se quedo sin azúcar.

ー Podría llegar a acostumbrarme a esas cosasー meditó sacando otro par de donas en cada mano y lamiéndolas a la vez.

Por primera vez su boca esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

ーJoven Lightーllamó una voz desde el computador.

ー¿Qué sucede, Watary? ¿No te dije que estaría ocupado?ー contestó Light sin ocultar su desagrado.

ーLo siento. Es sólo que pensé que le gustaría ver lo que esta trasmitiendo la televisora Sakura en estos momentos.

ーEspero que se caso de vida o muerte, Wataryー dijo cerrando la libreta de mala gana y girando sobre su silla para ver el monitor más grande.

"...aquellos que no aprendan que no pueden seguir abusando de los más débiles serán juzgados por mi. Como muestra de mi poder ya he eliminado a gran parte de los criminales de las cárceles de todo el mundo...

Light giró rápidamente la vista al cuaderno en su escritorio.

"¿Qué pasa? No puede ser que haya más de una libreta"

Le pareció escuchar las risas del shinigami a sus espaldas.

"Sabía que no podía confiar en él, pero nunca pensé que hubiese más de una libreta como esta" "¿Qué haré en el papel de L, si siguen apareciendo más libretas" "No. Lo mejor será concentrarme en que sólo hay dos o será fácil perder el rumbo de una investigación para dar con este sujeto" "Es un idiota. Si no se anunciara, sería fácil dar por sentado que las muertes son ocasionadas por un ser superior que juzga a los criminales y a la injusticia del mundo. Eso hubiese sido lo más inteligente si ese era su propósito. Pero ahora todos saben que sólo es una persona común y corriente con un arma para matar sin necesidad de estar presente"

Sin saberlo el mismo mensaje era visto en diferentes partes del mundo.

"...estamos viviendo en un mundo donde las leyes convencionales ya no nos proporcionan seguridad alguna.. "

Dos personas en la obscuridad de un sótano observaban atentamente el mensaje por el monitor del computador portátil.

ーQue estúpidoーdijo Mello, y a sus espaldas Ryusaki asintió comiendo papas fritas a gran velocidad.

"...es probable que más personas adquirirán el poder que yo tengo. Y por ello los incitó a no cerrar los ojos ante las injusticias..."

En un aeropuerto, Near jugaba con un juguete de un misil y un helicóptero, mientras esperaba la salida de vuelo. Escuchaba el mensaje de las pantallas, sin siquiera alzar la vista.

ーNos esta diciendo que ya hizo el trato de los ojos shinigami e incita a otros a hacer lo mismoー susurró para si mismo y esbozo una leve sonrisa.

" Es claro que quien encontró la libreta carece de una mayor inteligencia o sentido común. Comienzo a pensar que será fácil dar con él. El verdadero reto será acorralarlo antes que L o que alguien más lo haga"

"Si nos encontramos algún día, nos mostraremos nuestros shinigami para confirmar que tenemos el mismo poder"

Light contuvo la respiración y luego gritó con odio desde su penhouse. Apenas notó los llamados de Watary para confirmar si estaba bien.

Por su parte, el falso Hideki Ryuga comenzó a toser muy fuerte por haberse atragantado con una papa frita y se dejó caer al suelo con sus cadenas, ante el asombro de Mello.

"¿Se le abrió una puntada?"

ー ¡¿Dijo shinigami?!ー preguntó entre más toses.

ー¡Genial! ¡Ya están transmitiendo mi mensaje! ーse alegró Misa Misa, pataleando de emoción sobre la cama de su departamento.

ー¿Es seguro que hayas enviado ese mensaje?ーcuestionó la shinigami.

ーTranquila, Rem. Como sabes tome las medidas necesarias para no dejar rastros de mi identidad en los paquetes. No soy tan tonta como algunos deben estar pensando, pero talvez me convenga que lo piensen así ー se relajó girando sobre su camaー Cielos. Me siento tan agotada de escribir nombres de criminales toda la noche. Debo tener más cuidado o quedare tan ojerosa como mi amigo Hideki Ryuga. Y eso no sería bueno en una modelo como yo. Lo mejor será quedarme en casa y dormir un poco.

ーDebes ser cuidadosa de cambiar demasiado tus patrones de comportamiento o la gente a tu alrededor podría sospechar que algo pasaーsugirió la shinigami.

Misa Misa cerró los ojos y suspiro.

ーTranquila Rem. Dudo que la gente sospeche de mi, sólo porque falto a mis clases de tenis en una ocasiónー se rodo sobre uno de sus costados.

La shinigami se sorprendió al ver que Misa Misa de repente saltaba de su cama como si se hubiese encontrado una chinche.

ー¡Es cierto! ¡Con mis ojos podré ver el verdadero nombre de Hideki Ryuga, del campo de tenis! ー se alegró Misa Misa , dando un solo aplauso muy sonoroー ¡Ya quiero ver como le cambia la cara de aburrimiento!

ー¿Es tu intención escribir el verdadero nombre de esa persona en tu Death Note?ー preguntó la shinigami.

ーHideki Ryuga... o como sea que se llame, es una buena personaー casi la regaño, MisaーNo tiene nada que ver con criminales y por lo que sé, es uno de los mejores estudiantes de su campus en la universidad . Así que sería un verdadero crimen asesinarloー dijo Misa Misa mientras comenzaba a desvestirse y buscaba la ropa que usaría en su armarioー Es verdad que muy a menudo me hace enojar con su actitud de "no querer nada", pero creo que muy en el fondo se siente tan solo como yo, desde que perdí a mis padres.

ー¿Puede entender que estas enamorada de esta persona?

ー ¿Enamorada?ー se cuestionó Misa, bajando las dos opciones de faldas que tenia en sus manos, frente al espejo. Continuó meditándolo otro poco ante la vista curiosa de la shinigami, que al final la vio negar con la cabezaー No creo que este enamorada de él. Además de no ser mi tipo ni yo el de él, pienso que lo único que quisiera lograr es que me vea como su amiga y por ende hacer que se sienta menos solo.

ーYa veoー comprendió la shinigami.

ーCielos, Rem. Me sorprendiste con esa preguntaーdijo mientras se colocaba la blusa de tenis con algo de dificultad en la parte de los pechosーNo sabía que un shinigami pudiera comprender algo tan humano como el amor. Dime algo ¿Un shinigami podría enamorarse? Después de todo son como "ángeles caídos" ¿O no?

Rem se contuvo de contestar desviando la vista. Entonces Misa se puso inusualmente seria y se acercó para ponerse frente a ella.

ーLo siento. No fue mi intención insultarteー se disculpo Misa con una pequeña reverenciaー Sólo olvida que lo dije ¿Esta bien? ¡Vaya! ¡Mira que hora es! Si no nos damos prisa Hideki Ryuga se nos escapara de la cancha de tenis. Es seguro que ya debe estar pensando en mi.

ーComo lo describes, dudo que lo hagaー le contradijo la shinigami.

ー¡Rem! ¡Estoy muy segura que si lo hace!

* * *

ー Me pregunto que estará haciendo Misa Amane en estos momentosー se cuestionó el encadenado sumergido en la obscuridad y aún tirado en el suelo.

ーEs verdad. Los asesinatos en todas las cárceles han comenzado a salir a la luz. No se había dado a conocer por los medios, pero ahora les será imposible ocultarloー se conmocionó Mello, frente a su computadora.

ー Seguro que para este momento ya estará exhibiéndose en la cancha de tenis con su pequeña faldita.

ー Han comenzado a llamarlo Kira. Todo es un caos mediático.

ー De haber sabido que tal vez sería la última vez que la vería, la hubiese dejado ganar.

Mello se levantó de una sola vez y jaló a su prisionero por la camiseta para levantarlo del suelo con brusquedad.

ー¡Sé que te golpeaste la cabeza hace un rato cuando te dejaste caer! ¡Pero quieres dejar de balbucear cosas incomprensibles! ーexigió Mello, que en cambio sólo recibió una mirada desanimada, que después se devolvió de nuevo al suelo.

ーEstoy en una edad complicadaー se justificó el detective.

Mello lo soltó al suelo como si fuera un caso perdido.

Ryusaki suspiro separando la mejilla del piso, sobre la que había caído.

ー¿Por qué te alteras de esa manera? Si Kira hace lo que dijo, muy pronto tus perseguidores de la mafia morirán y ya no tendrás nada de que preocuparte.

ー¡No! ¡Ahora estarán más decididos a buscarme! ¡Creen que fui yo el que le proporcionó información a la policía sobre la localización de uno de sus principales cuarteles! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que Kira es un idiota que no tardara en ser atrapado?! ¡Nunca atrapará a la mafia antes!

ーYa veo. Así que era eso. Estoy de acuerdo en tu suposición. Y talvez no me exprese de la mejor manera antes, pero quería saber lo que pensabas de esto. También entiendo que estas bajo mucha presión, pero creo que no es necesario alterarseーdijo calmadamente mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía los pantalonesー Ahora lo más importante será continuar con el caso del atentado al jefe de la policía Yagami. Es seguro que dentro de poco L dará un anuncio para prestar su ayuda a la policía.

ー ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

ーAl menos eso sería lo que yo haría en su lugar.

Mello resoplo.

ーNo confió en ese sujeto.

* * *

ー¡Demonios! ー se quejo Light dando un golpe a su escritorio frente a su computadorー ¡Te odio Kira y juro que te atrapare!

ー Eh, Light. ¿Puedo preguntar porque estas tan molesto?ーcuestionó Ryuk algo impactado de su comportamiento.

ー¿Qué no lo entiendes?ー se giró Light completamente enfadadoー Este sujeto me quito la oportunidad de crear un nuevo mundo bajo los ideales de justicia que represento como L. Ahora que la información de las muertes se ha expandido, todos tienen miedo de este poder y nunca lo aceptaran como algo positivo. Es seguro que los únicos que se sentirán dispuestos a apoyarlos serán los que han sido afectados directamente por los criminales. Es decir, victimas de asesinatos de un familiar cercano.

ー ¿Por qué lo dices?

ーEsta claro. Piénsaloーdijo cruzándose de brazos con molestiaー Hasta para una persona sin experiencia en hacer perfiles criminales, puede leer entre líneas que Kira es una persona resentida de los criminales y de los sistemas de justicia. Mata a los que podrían quedar impunes porque cree que de esa forma defiende los débiles ー Light cerró los ojos y mostró un gesto de desagradoー Paso de ser victima a victimario. Es fácil de leer y si es tan tonto como parece, es posible que su primer asesinato haya sido el de los criminales que lo transgredieron en primer plano. Buscar casos aislados de criminales que murieron por ataque al corazón, en medio de su acto criminal o a punto de quedar impunes es desde donde podemos iniciar la investigación.

ー Te fue fácil llegar a esa conclusiónーadmitió el shinigami.

ーEso es lo que más me molesta. Si yo pude, la policía también podrá y si por asares del destino sale a la luz el arma para matar, es decir, la Death Note, nadie podrá creer que las muertes son un acto simbólico de la paz y la justicia, sino, de resentimientoーLight se puso de pie y comenzó a caminarー Debo averiguar su identidad, matarlo y confiscar la libreta, antes que la policía lo encuentre Después puedo reiniciar los juicios de los criminales desde la perspectiva correcta.

ー He he he. Sabía que no me equivocaba contigo al entregarte la libretaー rio el shinigami.

Light lo observó con detenimiento y ligero asombro.

ー¿Eso quiere decir que me elegiste premeditadamente? ーse extraño ligeramente Lightー Se me ocurren varias razones por las que yo sería la opción más sensata entre todo el mundo, pero, ¿cuál fue tu razonamiento?

ー Dudo que debas preocuparte por eso. En cambio, hay algo que si debería preocuparteーse rio el shinigami acercándose.

ー¿Es acerca de la Death Note?ー cuestionó Light, solo un poco intimidado de las proporciones del shinigamiーDijiste que esta Death Note es mía y que por usarla no habría ninguna consecuencia. ¿O es acaso que has cambiado de opinión?

ー Cálmate. Cuando nos conocimos te dije que no venía a castigarte por tus crímenes.

ー Entonces, ¿Qué es?

ー Tal como tú piensas buscar a Kira y tomar su libreta, hay otra persona en conocimiento de la Death Note que tú posee y piensa arrebatártela.

ー¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! ¡¿Acaso tú sabes quienes son?! ¡Te exijo que me lo digas si lo sabes!

ー Sé que desconfiaste en mi desde un principio y tenías razón en hacerlo.

ーEntonces, ¡¿no me lo dirás?!

ーTe lo diré de forma simple para que lo comprendas. Aunque supiera la identidad de la persona que busca tu Death Note o Kira, nunca te lo diría.

Light se vio conmocionado al caer en su silla de nuevo y bajo la vista.

De repente la risa del shinigami lo alertó.

ー¿Esto te perece divertido?ーse molestó Light.

ー Si. Bastanteー reconoció Ryuk ー Debes saber que la única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque estaba demasiado aburrido en mi mundo.

ー¿Aburrido?ーcuestionó poniéndose de pie ー ¡¿Aburrido?! ーgritóー ¡Esa no es una razón valida para hacer las cosas! ¡Tiene que haber otra razón!

ー He he he

ー¡Comienzo a pensar que toda este asunto de Kira y alguien que busca quitarme la Death Note, no es un más juego orquestado por ti para volverme loco y llevarte mi alma!

ー He he he

ー¡Después de todo tu también llevas una libreta contigo!ー señaló Lightー ¡Si no es para matar gente tú también, ¿entonces para que la llevas contigo?!

ー El único nombre que escribiré en mi libreta mientras este aquí, será el tuyo ーdijo el shinigami, que vio el rostro de Light crecer en enojoー Cuando llegue el momento.

ー¿Y cómo sabrás cuando llegue el momento? ¿Tú decidirás cuando he dejado de parecerte entretenido?

ーNo te lo he dicho, pero hay un trato..

ー No. Olvídalo. Deja de hablarー lo detuvo Light que al fin parecía más tranquilo, pero con la ira contenidaー Mientras más hablas, más me confundes y más me queda claro que no puedo confiar en ti. Así que abstente de darme información, a menos que yo te pregunte directamente.

ーHe he he. Esta bien Light. Será como tú digas. No es la obligación de un shinigami proporcionar toda la información al portador de una libreta, pero es más interesante ver las decisiones que toma con todo en su conocimiento.

ー Si, claroー le resto importancia Light, sentándose de nuevo en su escritorio y volviendo a su trabajo en su computadora portátilー Hace un momento perdí el control y olvide que el mensaje de Kira fue enviado a la televisora mediante un sobre sellado. Por ahora, daré por sentado que tus habilidades no llegan a tanto y me enfocare a la investigación para atrapar a Kira.

ーHaz lo que te parezca mejor.

"He he he. Fue más divertido de lo que nunca imagine. Ahora Light nunca sabrá sobre el trato de los ojos shinigami, y tampoco sobre la posibilidad de renunciar a la propiedad de la Death Note y olvidar todos sus recuerdos sobre ella. Eso, sin contar que aún no ha cuestionado la veracidad de las dos reglas falsas de la Death Note"

Light continuaba sin inmutarse de su trabajo en el computador, apesar de los ojos rojos fijos sobree él.

"Tenemos a ese niño que vivía en esa gran mansión en busca de la libreta que posee Light. Seguramente pensara que la libreta que posee Kira es la que busca, sin saber que la otra persona que busca a Kira es el portador de su libreta"

El shinigami cambió la vista a la gran ventana del penthouse.

"Si sumamos a Kira, que estaría dispuesto a asegurar que ya posee los ojos de shinigami, tenemos un escenario muy interesante"

"He he he, me pregunto si alguien más se sumara a este juego tan complicado"

* * *

ーMientras más lo pienso, Light Yagami tuvo que haber tenido algo que ver con la muerte de su familiaー opinó Melloー Es lo único que no concuerda.

Los mordisqueos de las pequeñas galletitas de oso continuaron, mientras asentía con pequeños ruiditos.

ー¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Es asqueroso y lo que estamos haciendo no es un juego Así que presta atenciónー exigió Mello.

ーEstoy tan decidido como tú a esclarecer lo sucedido en esta casaーcontinuó mordiendoー Pero me parece inútil seguir con la investigación si me olvido de disfrutar de la vida.

ー¿De que hablas?ー cuestionó Mello cruzándose de brazosー Estas secuestrado y posiblemente deba matarte cuando terminemos esta investigación. ¿Cómo puedes estar hablando de disfrutar de la vida?

ーTú también lo sabes. Lo sé porque te he visto hacerlo conscientemente y por ello fue que no he tenido la intención de escapar ー el joven con ojeras tomo otra porción de las galletas y volvió a mordisquear una por unaー algunos lo llaman fijación, pero quienes lo hacen a conciencia, saben perfectamente que es un recordatorio de lo preciado que es la vida humana.

Mello sacó una de las barras de chocolate de su bolsillo y después la mordió con la frente fruncida, mientras recordaba al cabezota de Near mientras arrojaba su juguete de paracaidistas al viento.

ー Si no tienes un constante recordatorio de que disfrutas de la vida...De otro modo... es como si ya estuvieras muerto, ¿no es así ?ー concluyó Mello bajando la cabeza.

Los mordisqueos de Ryuga continuaron.

ー El actual L... es como quienes repiten constantemente que es su deber hacer las cosas... L no hace lo que hace porque le guste. Lo hace porque cree que es su deberー dijo Mello sin notar que los mordisqueos de Ryuga se detenían repentinamente para tragar.

"Es mi deber y el de todos ser partidarios de la justicia" recordó sus palabras en la conferencia de Wammy.

"Lo siento, pero es mi deber decidir lo que es mejor" recordó la expulsión de Matt.

ー Si él no es el mejor detective del mundo porque le gusta hacerlo y ganar, sino porque cree que es el único que puede hacerlo y odia perder, es claro que no tiene ningún sentido de su propia vida, o valor por la vida de los demás. Sólo es infantil y soberbio. Por ello, pienso que es un perdedor. Aun cuando no ha fallado en resolver un sólo caso hasta ahora.

Ryusaki se contuvo de tomar otra porción de galletas, jugó con sus dedos en los límites de la bolsa de celofán, y de repente se giró hacia Mello con los ojos muy abiertos.

ー Hay alguien más aquíー avisó con espasmoー ¡Quítame estas cadenas! ¡Date prisa!

ー¿Qué?ー cuestionó Mello levantando la cabeza.

ー¡Rápido! ¡Ya están aquí! ーexigió Ryusakiー ¡Los escuchó! ¡Están por todas partes!

De pronto, Mello pudo oír los pasos de muchas personas alrededor de la casa.

ー¡Demonios! ¡Sabía que no debí dejarle a Matt traerme provisiones tan cerca de aquí! Deben haberlo seguido.

ーYa debe estar muertoー sentenció Ryuga.

ー¡Cállate!

Mello se apresuró a liberar cada uno de los pies y manos de su prisionero, mientras equilibraba su arma con una mano.

ー Recuerda que no dudare en dispararte si intentas-

Las palabras de Mello fueron acalladas por una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo hizo soltar su arma y caer al suelo un par de metros atrás.

Ryusaki levantó el arma del suelo con la punta de los dedos y después de mirarla con cierta fascinación entre los dedos, le apuntó al niño rubio.

ー Ya vienenー dijo Mello casi sin aliento y retorciéndose.

Mello cerró los ojos y esperó. Un ligero sentimiento de alegría por haber podido morder una última barra de chocolate hace unos momentos cruzó por su mente.

ーBangh. Estas muerto.

Mello volvió a abrir los ojos y vio a Hideki fingiendo apuntarle con un arma hecha con los dedos de la mano.

ー¿Qué rayos fue eso? ー exigió saber Mello, todavía retorciéndose.

El joven ojeroso desarmó la pistola y tiró las partes a la obscuridad.

ーLas personas en tú situación suelen tener delirios de persecución, por lo que son fáciles de sugestionar. Sin demasiado esfuerzo pudiste convencerte a ti mismo que los miembros de la mafia te habían encontrado. No podría asegurarlo, pero estaría dispuesto a decir que incluso los escuchaste venir.

Mello comenzó a enderezarse en el suelo, pero su vista se ennegreció antes de poder levantarse.

ー Bien jugadoーdijo al perder la consciencia.

Ryuga lo levanto por el abdomen y lo cargo bajo el brazo sin demasiada dificultad, dado que el niño aún no era demasiado alto.

ーAntes de irnos, haremos una pequeña parada. ¿Esta bien?

* * *

ーJoven Light ーllamó Watary, desde el computadorー la policía internacional ha dado indicios de querer comunicarse con L, por lo que han llamado, el caso Kira. Creo que es momento de hacer mi aparición al exterior para generar una línea de comunicación.

ー Estoy en eso, Watary. Ten paciencia. Tan pronto tenga más información, me encargare de ofrecer mi apoyo a las agencias internacionalesー contestó LightーSólo mantenme informado de si hacen llegar más mensajes a las televisoras.

ーEntendido.

Light continuó revisando los registros criminales a la vez que fijaba especial atención a recabar información de gente involucrada en los casos. Después de unos segundos inició un archivo con números telefónicos.

ーSólo es cuestión de tiempo para que te encuentre...

* * *

ーAún no hemos podido hacer contacto con L.

ー¿Y para qué querríamos contactarlo?ーcuestionó uno de los presentesー Nosotros mismos somos capaces de capturar a este psicópata. Nos dio muchas pistas, sin contar que ya estamos analizando minuciosamente el paquete por el que se hiso llegar su mensaje.

ー¿Qué no se da cuenta de que si posee un arma con la capacidad de matar a personas, sin la necesidad de estar presente, debemos ser precavidos con cualquier operativo que planeamos? ¡No podemos precipitarnos o pondremos en riesgo la vida de nuestros agentes!

ー¡Debemos saber a que nos enfrentamos!ーapoyo uno de los presentes.

ー ¡Si nuestras cárceles no son seguras para contener a los criminales, no habrá otra opción que dejarlos en libertad! ¡Debemos actuar rápido!

La discusión en el pequeño congreso continuó hasta que una persona apareció corriendo al centro de la sala.

ー Hemos recibido otro mensaje a una televisora. Ya tenemos una copia y el verdadero USB ya ha sido enviado a los laboratorios con el primer sobre para analizarloー anunció un joven oficial de policía.

ー¿De nuevo a la estación Sakura de Japón?ー cuestionó el jefe en sesión.

ーNo. Esta vez desde la televisora HNN en E.U.A.

Los murmullos se reanudaron.

ー Antes de sacar conclusiones, debemos ver el mensajeー dijo un oficial de policía de mayor edad.

La pantalla central se encendió y todos se mantuvieron en expectativa.

* * *

ー En este momento las agencias internacionales ya debieron de haber recibido mi mensajeー se dijo Near colocando una pieza de rompecabezas en su lugarー Si no me equivoco, L no tardará en deducir que el segundo mensaje ha sido enviado por un impostor de Kira. Aunque quizá la policía piense que es la misma persona, intentando despistarlos ー dijo colocando otra piezaー En cualquier caso será suficiente para diversificar su atención al 50%. En tanto, seguiré avanzando con mi propia investigación en un solo sentido. Así lograré obtener una mayor ventaja.

Near se puso de pie, con el puzle completado a sus pies.

Las pantallas de computadoras a su alrededor mostraban uno a uno el historial de casos aislados relacionados con muertes de criminales por ataques al corazón. Los ojos Near se mantenían concentrados.

ー Por suerte mi especialidad es el análisis de grandes bases de información. Así que sólo necesito tiempo para atraparlo. Sé que podré superar a L en este caso.

* * *

ー No es justo, Rem. No pude encontrar a Hideki Ryuga por ningún lado. Lo más seguro es que haya logrado escaparse antes de que llegará a la cancha de tenisーbufo Misa Misa mientras se recostaba en su cama y abrasaba un cojín.

ー Lamento que tus planes para hoy, hayan sido frustrados, Misa.

ーNo te burles de mi, Remー se quejó Misa y después cerro los ojosーTalvez lo mejor será dormir una pequeña siesta, antes de continuar con mis deberes con la Death Note.

ーDespués de enviar ese mensaje a la televisora, ¿No deberías estar más comprometida con alcanzar tu objetivo?

ーYa te dije que una modelo profesional como yo no puede tener signos de cansancio en el rostro. Sería mi ruinaー dijo la rubia dándole la espalda a la shinigamiーAdemás, si se crea un patrón con el horario en que uso la libreta, podría servir de pista a la policía. Lo vi en un caso de la televisión y me pareció bastante convincente la forma en que atraparon al criminal.

ー Piensa que las personas que esperan que cumplas con lo que anunciaste por televisión podrían perder fe en ti sino continuas matando criminalesーseñaló Rem.

La shinigami se vio sorprendida cuando Misa se sentó en la cama y la miró con rencor.

ー¡Dime Rem! ¿Hay alguna razón por la que insistas tanto en que use la libreta? ¿Algo me pasará si no la uso por un día? ーexigió saber la rubia.

ー No hay ninguna regla que obligue al propietario de la libreta a usarlaー aseguró Remー Es más. Si algún día te cansas de ella, puedes devolvérmela y todos tus recuerdos de lo que hiciste con ella desaparecerán.

Misa Misa negó con la cabeza.

ー¡De ninguna manera! ¡No quiero olvidar que yo misma fui quien mató al asesino de mis padres! ¡De otra forma seguiría sintiéndome vacía y triste para siempre!

Miss Misa hizo a un lado el cojín que había estado abrazando y se levanto de la cama.

ーEsta bien, Rem. Tú ganas. Usaré la libretaーdijo Misa sentándose en su escritorio y después sacándolo de su cajónーPero si me salen ojeras por tu culpa, tendrás que devolverme la mitad de la vida que te di por los ojos de shinigami. ¿Es un trato?

ーMisa. Sabes que no puedo hacer esoーse quejó la shinigami.

Misa se rio un poco mientras comenzaba a escribir.

* * *

ー Ya ha comenzadoー dijo Light con un circuito de teléfonos listos en su computador.

A sus espaldas Ryuk se asomó con curiosidad.

ー Si te lo estas preguntando te lo explicare, shinigami. Dado que te encanta inmiscuirte en mis asuntos y no pareces con intenciones de irte pronto ー se giró Light con un gesto de suprema arroganciaー Mediante mis contactos en varias cárceles del mundo he logrado detectar que los juicios de Kira se acaban de reanudar hace unos instantes. A su vez ya he logrado detectar algunos casos aislados que se acoplan al perfil de Kira. Y si mis suposiciones son correctas, ha destinado una parte especifica del día, o mejor dicho, la noche, para hacer uso de la Death Note.

ーMe da gusto que vuelvas a hablar conmigo, Lightー contestó el shinigami mientras se elevaba un poco del sueloー Temía que tendría que intuir todo lo que haces. Lo cual sería sumamente aburrido.

Light cerró los ojos y después se giro hacia el computador.

ー Ahora mismo he iniciado una serie de llamadas automáticas a los sospechosos de ser Kira. Se les pide que esperen en la línea porque un conocido que los uso de referencia, esta gravemente herido en el hospitalー continuó explicando Lightー De ser Kira un supuesto protector de los débiles, lo más seguro es que las muertes por ataques al corazón se interrumpan mientras espera en la línea y verifica por otros medios que sus conocidos se encuentran bien. Si las muertes no cesan en un lapso no mayor a quince minutos, se activará otro mensaje que pedirá disculpas, alegando que se ha llamado al número equivocado.

ーMe doy cuenta que no te cuesta nada de trabajo mentir a centenasー opinó el shinigami viendo los números en aumento de gente esperando en línea.

ーPor supuesto este no es método infalible, dado que Kira podría interrumpir sus juicios por motivos tan básicos como ir al baño o tener que buscar más información de los criminales que juzga. Pero me da una pequeña posibilidad de dar con el verdadero Kira, a la vez que reduzco el número de sospechosos.

ー Toda esta charla sobre Kira me esta dando hambre. No te lo he dicho pero necesito comer manzanas o algo muy malo ocurrirá.

Light lo miró con desconfianza palpable.

ー¿Qué pasara si no las comes?ーse atrevió a preguntar.

ーMe contorsionare dolorosamente. Es muy desagradable de ver.

ー En ese caso me asegurare de nunca tener manzanasー se burlo Light poniendo toda su atención a su computadorー Talvez de esa manera desaparezcas.

ー No es broma Light. Las necesito.

El joven bufó y después pulso el interruptor a un lado del computador.

ー Watary.

ー¿Si? ¿Esta listo para hacer contacto?

ー Noーdijo calmadamenteー Sólo que tengo un poco de hambre. Crees que podrías traerme unas cuantas manzanas.

ー Podría cocinarle algo más elaborado con las manzanas, joven Light. Por ejemplo un pastel. ¿Y que tal algo de té?

Light se mofó un poco.

ーRecuerda que ya no soy un niño pequeño, Watary. Con unas manzanas bastara. Y algo de agua embotellada.

ーEntendido.

Light se giró en dirección al dios de la muerte.

ーDeberías estar agradecido de que este de buen humor por tener certeza en mi método para dar con Kira.

Repentinamente llamó su atención el sonido de un mensaje entrante.

ー¿Qué sucede Watary? Y no insistas con el pastel. No lo quiero.

ー No. No es sobre el pastel. Es sólo que quería notificarle que al parecer se ha hecho llegar otro mensaje de Kira por medio de una televisora en E.U.A. Por ahora la comisión del caso Kira continua examinado el mensaje y el paquete, pero no lo ha hecho publico.

ー Bien. Creo que es un buen momento para hacer el primer contacto. Así podremos saber lo que pasa con exactitudー dedujo Light.

ーCreo que ahora podría ser demasiado tardeーcontinuó Wataryーla comisión ha decidido recurrir a la financiación de otro asesor en el caso que ya se puso en contacto.

En el rostro de Light apareció una expresión de espasmo antes de volverse sombría.

ーEntiendo. De cualquier forma mantenme informado de lo que se alcance a filtrar por medio de nuestros contactos en las agenciasー solicitó Light con formalidadーContinuare con mi propia investigación de cualquier modo.

ーAsí lo hare.

Light se cruzo de brazos y vio al shinigami riendo.

ーY Watary.

ー¿Si?

ーCancela las manzanas. Ya he perdido el apetito.

ーComprendo.

De nuevo Light giró en dirección al shinigami, esperando algún cambio, pero Ryuk continuaba riendo.

Era una risa fría y distante, que, a pesar de todo, enfadó aún más Light.

ーComo lo habías descrito, te daría síndrome de abstinencia si no comías manzanas prontoーseñaló desdeñosamente, Lightー En cambio te ves muy divertido de la situación.

ー He he he. Es posible que la persona que ahora esta trabajando con la policía sea de quien te había hablado antesー comentó el shinigami.

ーTe equivocasーnegó Lightー Sólo conozco a una persona que podría ingresar tan rápido al caso Kira, dado que cuenta con el prestigio suficiente frente a las agencias internacionales.

ー ¿Lo conoces?

ー Si. Nos vimos cara a cara por primera vez hace algunos añosー Light cerró los ojosー Fue la época en que mis padres murieron.

* * *

La habitación permanecía sumida en la obscuridad, cuando el joven de cabello obscuro y piel, cadavéricamente pálida, se adentró.

ー Light Yagami. Este fue alguna vez fue tu hogar. ¿Te das cuenta que lo único que hicimos fue intercambiar de papeles?ー se dijo tomando asiento en la cama y después recostándose con la vista hacia el techoーSeguro fue aquí donde planeaste lo que harías con el resto de tu vida. ¿No, Light? Estoy seguro que lo habrás pensado con mucho detenimiento, tratándose de ti.

Si se concentraba, incluso hasta podía verlo acostado a un lado de él. Y después, girándose para mirarlo. Entonte, Ryusaki parpadeo.

ーBien. Esto se esta poniendo raroー se dijo el detective poniéndose nuevamente de pie,

Luego, procedió a sentarse en el escritorio y comenzó a revisar cada uno de los cajones, a pesar de la certidumbre de que no encontraría nada en ellos. Al estar inclinado, su cabello le cubrió parte del rostro.

ーDe alguna forma lograste hacerme caer en tus engaños, y al final pudiste tomar la vida que por derecho me pertenecíaーse dijo cerrando el último de los cajonesーLight Yagami, ahora tú eres L.

Se puso nuevamente de pie, para dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación y giro la perilla con lentitud.

"Talvez lo mejor sea nunca más pensar en lo que pasó. Después de todo apenas logre salir con vida y dudo mucho que pueda hacerlo otra vez" su mano apretó la perilla "Otras veces me pregunto si en realidad sabes que no morí aquel día, y sólo me dejas vivir escondido y al margen. Por lo que consideras, un simple acto de piedad"

La habitación nuevamente quedo vacía y en completa calma.

* * *

 **Notas**

Hasta aquí por el momento.

Si disfrutaron de alguna parte de este capítulo no duden en hacermelo saber. Sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Death Note 180 Grados**

 **Capítulo 3.**

"A continuación presentaremos un nuevo mensaje de Kira, que se nos ha hecho llegar por medio de una importante televisora. Se recomienda discreción de haber niños presentes"

"Habla Kira. Me da gusto que algunas personas han comenzado a apoyar mis ideales y les agradezco. A los que aún no lo hacen, se que muy pronto lo harán..."

ー¡Oye! ¡Yo no envié un nuevo mensaje! ーse quejó Misa Misa, mientras señalaba el televisorー¡Es un impostor!

"Quiero dejar en claro, que no es mi intención crear más caos al mundo actual, pero será necesario en una primera etapa de cambios que asegure la paz y seguridad para todos"

ー Aunque ciertamente es muy convincenteーasintió Misa con los brazos cruzadosーTalvez lo nombre mi asesor de relaciones publicas

ーBromeas, ¿cierto?ーcuestionó la shinigami.

ー ¡Pues claro que bromeo!ー se rio Misaー¿Te imaginas a Kira con un portavoz? Ni que fuera una personalidad de la farándula. Sería el ridículo.

"También deseo expresar mi apoyo a las autoridades competentes a seguir con sus procedimientos para apresar y juzgar criminales de acuerdo a la ley establecida, sin embargo deben saber que ahora yo soy quien tiene la última palabra" "A la población en particular, deben continuar con sus vidas de forma honesta" "En cuanto a aquellos que trataran de detenerme los incito a desistir cuanto antes. Ante todo por su propia seguridad"

Misa Misa continuó cruzada de brazos pero esta vez parecía meditar con los ojos cerrados.

ーParece que será necesario enviar otro video cuanto antesー se dijo cerrando la Death Note.

ー¿Estas en desacuerdo con algo que dijo?

ーEn general no, pero-ー comenzó a decir Misa mientras sacaba una pequeña cámara portátilー Sólo que no es la forma en que yo lo diría. Es decir, parece que no tiene importancia si es el mismo mensaje, pero dado que yo fui la que entregó la mitad de su vida para tener los ojos shinigami y soy yo la que deberá desvelarse todas las noches para juzgar criminales, por lo menos debería tener el completo control del concepto de lo que Kira quiere transmitir.

La shinigami la miró atentamente.

ー Misa. ¿Te das cuenta que podría tratarse de una trampa de la policía para hacerte enviar más evidencia física que lleve a tu arresto?

ーEs lo primero que pensé, Remー admitió la jovenー Pero si sigo las precauciones de la vez pasada, nunca podrán encontrarme. De eso estoy segura.

* * *

Misa Amane lloraba frente a una de las varias pantallas televisivas, antes los ojos atentos de Near que incluso habían dejado de parpadear.

ーLo siento, no deseaba hacerte recordar algo tan tristeー se disculpó la presentadora ofreciéndole un pañuelo a la cantante.

ーEsta bien. Muy pocos saben sobre la reciente muerte de mis padres. Aunque me hacen mucha falta, intento salir adelanteー dijo Misa que recibió el apoyo en aplausos de la audiencia.

Near permanecía estático mientras continuaba escuchando las grabaciones.

ー¿Podría ser que ella sea Kira?ーse cuestionó mirando a cada una de las pequeñas pantallas.

"Sé que el shinigami podría haber escogido a cualquier persona en el mundo, pero..." "No. No puedo olvidar que esto sólo es pura diversión para el shinigami, por lo que quizá su capacidad para evitar su captura no sea lo más importante, sino la clase de entretenimiento que pueda proporcionarle durante su estadía en este mundo"

ーPor ello...ーdijo dándole la espalda a los monitores y observando el rompecabezas deshecho en el suelo por haberlo pisadoー Deberé llamar a Roger. Si pretendo que ahora me envié a Japón, lo más seguro es que sólo deba ofrecer una disculpaー reflexionóー Pero sólo así conseguiré obtener la libreta antes que alguien más lo haga. A estas alturas L ya habrá tomado sus propias medidas para la investigación y debo aprovechar la ventaja que todavía tengo.

* * *

ー Ya tengo el mensaje que deseo transmitir. Y aunque yo misma lo diga, es de las mejores cosas que he escritoー se puso de pie Misaー Ahora sólo tengo que llamar de nuevo a mi tonta amiga del gimnasio y-

El teléfono en el escritorio de Misa comenzó a sonar.

ーEs algo tarde para que alguien llameーse dijo mientras estiraba el brazo, pero se quedó en camino de levantar la bocina.

ー¿No piensas contestar?ー cuestionó la shinigami.

Misa guio su vista a la Death Note y luego a su cama.

ー No. Por ahora iré a dormir. Es probable que sea uno de esos fans locos que de alguna forma consiguió mi número telefónico en línea.

ー ¿No podría ser algún familiar?

Misa se recostó y se cubrió con las mantas.

ーRem. Sabes mejor que nadie que mis padres ya murieron. Y ellos eran mi única familiaー se quejó Misaー Estoy segura que debe ser uno de esos acosadores. Ushh, como los odio. Incluso ya me imagino la cara de pervertido que debe tener en estos momentos.

* * *

ーParece que hoy no esta durmiendo en casaーse dijo Ryuzaki con aburrimiento y el teléfono colgándole de los dedos en la oreja ー Talvez se haya quedado con alguien. Con su novio, quizá.

A sus espaldas escuchó los indicios de alguien removiéndose, pero se mantuvo concentrado en el teléfono.

ー Podría hakear su computador para averiguar si esta saliendo con alguien. Aunque me parece que eso definitivamente excedería los limites que me he fijado de lo que es correcto y lo que no ー meditó con calmaー Si. Lo mejor será que no haga nada o me convertiré en el pervertido que ya cree que soy.

ー Deja de balbucear tonteríasーse quejo Mello.

Ryuuzaki suspiro con lo que pareció abatimiento.

ー¿Así que ya estas despierto? Bien.ー saludó amistosamente sin voltearlo a verー Me complacerá informarte que te he devuelto la cortesía por dispararme en el brazo y mantenerme cautivo en un sótano asqueroso y oscuro por varios días. Sin olvidar que sólo me alimentabas con golosinas.

ー¿Qué me hiciste? No puedo moverme.

ーOjo por ojo, amigo mío.

Mello hizo un gran esfuerzo para abrir los ojos.

ー¿Qué es esto?

En cada uno de sus brazos y piernas colgaba una pesada caja cuadrada de metal.

ーYo intentaría moverme poco a poco. De otro modo te lastimaras. Te darás cuenta que no estas totalmente inmovilizado. Pronto te acostumbraras y podrás hacer algunos movimientos limitados.

Mello hizo grandes intentos por levantarse con rapidez.

ー ¡Quítame esto! ¡AHORA!

ー Te dije que no había necesidad de gritarーRyuuzaki se colocó el meñique en el oídoー Si sigues gritando te escucharán hasta la estratosfera.

Los ojos de Mello se abrieron más.

ー ¡Te juro que te mataré! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Te mataré!

* * *

Near se despertó de repente con sobresalto.

ー ¿Sucede algo?ー preguntó el hombre sentado en el asiento a lado.

Near tomó unos segundos para mirar al hombre mayor, de mirada afable y después al lado de la ventanilla del avión donde las nubes se veían tan blancas como el algodón.

ー Se me durmieron los piesー contestó Near casi con aburrimiento.

Aquel comentario pareció chocar en gracia al hombre, que dejó escapar una ligera risa.

ー Dime ¿Viajas con tus padres?

ー En realidad, no.

El hombre dudó sobre lo que tendría que decir sólo por un segundo, y Near se tocó un poco el cabello con ligera incomodidad.

ー Bueno. En cualquier caso podrías ir a ver a tu guardián en el viaje para estirar un poco las piernas ¿qué te parece? ー el hombre se puso de pie para darle el paso entre los asientos a Near.

Sin querer llamar la atención, y luego tener que explicar como era que se encontraba viajando solo, siendo en apariencia un niño indefenso, se puso de pie para pretender ir hacia la segunda clase del avión con mucha calma.

Algo de su postura comenzó a encorvarse con desgana. No era común que los adultos que lo rodeaban, le dieran sugerencias sobre lo que debía hacer.

ー ¡Niño!ー lo llamó el hombre y Near se detuvo habiendo dado sólo unos pasos. Luego lo miró sin ningún signo de emoción, aunque su expresión cambió en un sólo instante.

ーHace unos momentos tiraste este juguete. Me sorprendió que no dejaras de abrazarlo durante todo el tiempo que dormías. Debe ser muy importante para ti. Talvez también quieras llevarlo a dar un paseo contigo ー dijo ofreciendo el juguete de un robot que después de mirarlo con algo más de interés, Near recibió con ambas manos y luego lo elevó sobre su rostro mientras reanudará su marcha.

De nuevo el hombre sonrió mientras se volvía acomodar en el asiento, al tiempo que sacaba una laptop de su pequeño maletín de mano.

ー Veamos que tenemos aquíー se dijo revisando algunos papeles de un sobre amarillo.

Cada hoja tenía fotos de personas acompañada de información en idioma japonés.

ーEs un gusto que vuelva a viajar con nosotros ー se acercó la joven azafata del avión mientras le ofrecía una bebida del carritoーNo sabía que era agente de talentos, Sr. Rester.

ー Así esー respondió sin detener su trabajo y asistiendo con una sonrisa a una tasa de caféー Hay gente con muchos talentos diferentes en este mundo. Más de lo que uno pudiera imaginar.

ー Debe ser interesanteー opinó la azafata.

ー Nunca me he aburridoー se dijo dando el primer sorbo a su tasa, mientras veía a la azafata continuar su camino.

ー Espero que haga un gran descubrimiento.

ー Si. Yo también lo esperoー dijo mientras revolvía las hojas entre las que encontró la foto de un joven de cabello castaño y mirada seríaー Creo que se parecen un poco...

* * *

El rostro de Light permaneció serio cuando se giró y recibió una brisa fría en el rostro, que le revolvió suavemente el cabello.

ー Light.. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?ー preguntó el shinigami.

A pesar de encontrarse completamente solos en lo que parecía un callejón cualquiera de la ciudad, el joven se pegó a la pared cuando un grupo de personas cruzaron por la zona más iluminada.

ー Je je. Parece que no estás en nada bueno. Eso me agrada.

ー Como siempre. Te equivocas, shinigami.

Light continuó el camino sin salida del callejón, y hasta el final del pasadizo estiró los brazos para alcanzar una escalera de emergencia que parecía ligeramente oxidada.

Entrando por una ventana, y después en un pasillo dentro de una casa de huéspedes abandonada, se dirigió a la penúltima puerta.

Como si fuera un simple hombre de la clase trabajadora, entró y sólo hasta que había cerrado la puerta tras de si, encendió las luces.

Un conjunto de pantallas colgando de las paredes mostraron las imágenes de lo que parecían distintas ubicaciones en casas particulares.

Aunque algunas se mantenían con estática, en aquellas donde había movimiento, se mostraban a mujeres jóvenes y de mediana edad realizando diversas actividades.

ー Antes de que se te ocurra decir algo ingenioso te lo explicaréー comenzó a decir Light mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón cercano, a la vez que encendía la laptop sobre la mesaー Con estas cámaras realizo investigaciones periódicas a diversos sectores de esta ciudad para saber que mi ubicación es segura. Es común que los patrones de desobediencia civil que concluyen en grandes disturbios sean predecibles si se observa el tiempo suficiente.

ー Tiene mucho sentido, he heー río el shinigami, mientras contemplaba una pantalla que le había parecido particularmente interesante.

Light sólo miró de reojo.

ーNo creo que lo entiendas

ー En el mundo del que provengo no hay otra cosa más interesante que hacer que observar a los humanos y jugar a predecir su comportamiento. Entonces lo entiendo bienー contradijo el shinigami.

ー A lo que me refería era al interés que podría tener un humano por espiar a otro sin su consentimiento ー contempló Lightー Por supuesto yo estoy por encima de esos deseos tan básicos y por ello soy la única persona indicada para esta tarea.

ー Oh ya veo. Je je. Tú crees que observo a esta mujer por su cuerpo desnudo, pero en realidad hay algo muy interesante en ella.

Light alzó la vista al monitor y después la arrastró a la pantalla de su computador.

ー Yo no noto nada extrañoー opinó fríamente Light mientras la joven rubia continuaba dándose una ducha.

ー No es algo que se pueda ver a simple vista. Pero aún desde mi perspectiva es algo que nunca había visto en otro ser humano...

Light contempló con más atención, pero después de mirar de reojo al rostro sonriente de Ryuk, dejó escapar un ligero indicio de risa.

ー Veo que nuevamente intentas distraer mi atenciónー dijo cerrando la pantalla y volviendo a un registro de datosー A veces me preguntó si en realidad eres un dios de la muerte, como dices ser.

ー Es muy ofensivo que cuestiones eso, Lightー se quejó el shinigamiー Parece que ante tus ojos yo no soy más una simple alimaña.

El joven se mantuvo en silencio mientras continuaba sumergido en su trabajo.

ー Cambiando de tema. ¿no deberías continuar avanzando con tu investigación que lleve a la captura de Kira? Parece que lo de los teléfonos no funcionó.

ー Es verdad que aún estoy en esa tarea, pero ya tenia contemplada esta revisión como todos los meses. Como L, tengo muchos enemigos y no me servirá de nada, si quedó atrapado en una situación sin escape. Por eso debo estar al tanto de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor.

El shinigami volvió a enfocar la misma pantalla de la joven de cabello rubio, que ahora salía de la ducha y se secaba el cabello.

ー Es un poco aburrido sin audioー comentó mientras la observaba encender su secadora.

ー Este no es un club social, y como explique antes, no lo hago por entretenimientoー contestó fríamenteー Además mis cualidades deductivas bastan para interpretar las imágenes. El audio a veces sólo es un distractor.

ー Entonces supongo que ya habrás notado que esta muchacha no ha dejado de mover la boca como si hablará con alguienー señaló Ryukー Podría ser que ella es Kira y esta hablando con el shinigami que le dio su libreta.

ーPor supuesto que lo noté, pero ella es una famosa cantante, y lo más seguro es que sólo vocalizaー le restó importancia Light que después se puso de pie y desvió su vista a otras cámaras .

El shinigami, por su parte continuo observándola con total atención.

ー Dime Ryuuk ¿Además de las manzanas, hay otra cosa que puedas ambicionar poseer estando en este mundo? ー cuestionó Light tomando algunas notas desde las otras pantallas.

ー Como sabes, me es indiferente ayudarte a ti o alguien más a cumplir sus ambiciones. Por lo demás, lo más seguro es que tenga el mismo interés por otros hombres o mujeres que túー contestó el shinigami.

ー Si. Es probable que sea así. No me imagino a un dios de la muerte o de otro tipo, interesado en un humano en particular. Eso sería simplemente patético.

ー Nunca he visto a otro shinigami con ese tipo de intereses, y por experiencia diría que es imposibleー dijo el shinigami acercando más la cara hasta casi pegarla al monitor ー por eso es que los humanos son mucho más interesantes. Todas esas cosas que los incita a actuar de una forma determinada...

* * *

Tres gotas de sudor cayeron sobre la alfombra, seguidas de un peso metálico en forma de caja.

Y luego un gemido de dolor y agotamiento.

ーSiento mucho que hayamos tenido que llegar a estos extremos después de que pensé que comenzábamos a entendernos; sin embargo, te aseguro que te liberare, si así lo deseas, tan pronto obtenga toda la información que pueda extraer de ti y tu participación en el atentado contra el jefe de la policía Yagamiー explicó Ryusaki hablando por medio de un micrófono y por detrás de un vidrio polarizadoー Volvamos a la interesante conversación de antes. ¿Quieres?

ーHa ha haー Mello se burló con el poco aliento que le quedabaー Sinceramente no creo que pienses que puedes obtener más información de miー esbozó una sonrisa perversaー Más bien creo que esto te esta gustando. Si te excitan los niños así de sudorosos te puedo recomendar un lugar... ¡Enfermo de porquería!

Ryusaki presionó el botón al lado de su micrófono.

Los pies de Mello con las placas de metal volvieron a hacerlo caminar contra su voluntad, en un esfuerzo que parecía agotarlo mortalmente.

ーTe repito que no soy un pedófilo y tampoco poseo algún tipo de psicopatía peligrosa para ti. Al contrario de tus antiguos amigos que..

ー ¡Oye! Necesito ir al bañoー se quejó con menos aliento que antes.

ー Temo que no puedo permitirte ir. Y te advierto que tendrás que mejorar esa actitud si quieres que piense que quieres cooperar conmigo en un futuro cercano.

ー Denov siempre ha trabajado por su cuenta. Idiota.

ー Es verdad. Esa siempre ha sido mi forma de trabajar, pero desde mi último caso, mis habilidades deductivas se han reducido por lo menos en un 40%ー después pareció estar de muy mal humor ー No, en realidad ya debo estar al 50%. Y me temo que seguirán disminuyendo de seguir así.

ー ¿Qué pretendes usando esos porcentajes? ¿Ahora quieres bromear? Por que no esto no es nada gracioso.

Ryuzaki se puso de pie y después escondió sus manos en los bolsillos.

ー Si, es lo mismo que yo digo. Esto no es nada gracioso. Pero, es verdad que esta vez necesito toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir. Y por lo menos contigo aquí me siento al 75%. Pero eso aún no es suficiente para ganarle a Light Yagami.

* * *

ーHemos llegado, señorー dijo el hombre de traje negro al frente del auto.

Near se asomó por los vidrios polarizados y al ver un grupo de personas jóvenes en una fila que no parecía tener fin, cerró los ojos por un momento.

ー Agente Pember. Necesitaré que vengas conmigo. Para mi protección.

ーPor supuesto.

Near se incomodó ligeramente por su rápida respuesta, por lo que comenzó a tocarse el cabello.

ー Sin embargo, debe quedar muy claro que uno de los objetivos principales mientras estemos aquí es pasar desapercibidos. Por ello lo más oportuno será sostener una conversación casual sobre el evento y las cosas más triviales que alcancemos a ver.

ー Estoy de acuerdo, Near.

ー Michaelー lo corrigió Nearー En esta ocasión puedes llamarme así. Esta por demás decir que ese en realidad no es mi verdadero nombre, pero servirá.

ー Claro, Michael.

ー Bienー Near miró al exterior con ligero receloー Antes de salir, dime ¿Conoces la música que interpreta Misa Amane?

ー En realidad, sólo la he escuchado en la radio un par de veces el último año, pero no soy un seguidor suyoー confesó con bastante seriedad.

ー Entiendo. Bueno, como es evidente la estuve investigando y por ello conozco bastante bien la información que gira en torno a su carrera artística, y algunos detalles públicos de su vida personal, así que seré yo quien encamina la conversación. No obstante siéntete libre de ser partícipe en la conversación cuando parezca oportuno, y no te preocupes de distraer mi atención. Aunque no lo parezca, puedo mantener un alto nivel de concentración.

ー Así lo haré. Sólo una pregunta.

ー Adelante.

ー ¿Qué tipo de relación pretenderemos tener. En un principio usted es demasiado joven para pasar como un amigo o compañero de la universidad. También hay que decir que nuestros rasgos difieren demasiado para tener un parentesco consanguíneo.

ーEs cierto. No lo había pensado. ¿Tu que propones, Rye Penver?

El hombre de edad joven pareció levemente asombrado de que no lo hubiera tenido en cuenta en su plan, y que además pidiera su opinión, aunque pretendió ocultarlo rápidamente con seriedad.

ー Usted podría pretender ser un aspirante a actor y yo podría ser su representanteー propuso Pemberー Eso explicaría que usted tenga un ligero aire de superioridad en su forma de mirar a otros y me permitiría tenerlo bajo vigilancia constante. De esa forma evitaríamos sobre actuar.

Near lo miró fijamente. Aunque no dejaba ver si esta de acuerdo o no, y eso puso ligeramente inquieto al ex agente del FBI.

ー Me parece que llegaste a la conclusión más acertada. Creo que yo hubiese terminado proponiendo lo mismo, pero lo pensaste incluso antes de que yo lo incluso lo considerara. Bien hecho.

ーGracias.

ーBien. Así lo haremos. Sólo asegúrate de no salirte de tu papel, sea cual sea la situación que se presente. No podemos permitirnos errores.

* * *

ー¡Light! ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar tan ruidoso?ー preguntó el Shinigami que prácticamente estaba gritando.

Sólo pudo ver a Light, levantando su palma junto a su oreja, para darle a entender que por el sonido de la música no podía escucharlo. Obviamente , su gesto paso desapercibido para el resto de los jóvenes que se movían en la plataforma del centro nocturno.

ーTe preguntó ¡¿Qué hacemos en un lugar como este?!ーrepitió el shinigami aún más alto.

Light insistió con el mismo gesto en el oído, y de forma inesperada una joven morena de cabello rizado se le acerco para bailar.

El shinigami observo a Light aprovechando la oportunidad para perderse entre la multitud, pero justo cuando Ryuuk se proponía regresar al pent-House, pudo observar a Light regresando solo, y haciéndose paso bailando hasta llegar al dios de la muerte.

ーEra una chica muy linda, Light. No tenías por que dejarla, para hacerme compañía.

― No te confundas ni por un segundo, Ryuukー le dijo a su celular, pretendiendo atender una llamadaー Es sólo que mi interés para estar aquí es otro, y lo más conveniente es que sea visto en un grupo y no con una persona en particular.

ーJe je je. Parece que nada puede distraerte de tu trabajo.

ーClaro que...

Las luces del antro centellaban aún más rápido entre los rayos de luz, cuando Light contempló a una persona de cabello alborotado y ojos grandes caminando en dirección a una mesa.

ー¿Light?

― No es nada Ryuukーdijo cruzándose de brazos al ver a un hombre joven acompañándolo y diciendo algo que desde ahí no era capaz de escuchar. Sólo al comparar su estatura, se dio cuenta de que la otra persona era sólo un impúber ー Sólo creí ver a alguien que conocí hace tiempo. Guardan cierto parecido.

ーJe je jeー alzó la vista Ryuukー Yo también creo haber visto a un viejo conocido.

ー ¿ Ah, si? Ahora iré al baño, así que porque no vas a saludarloー lo ignoro Light, caminando en otra dirección.

ーNo sería mala idea hacer una aparición algo especialー contempló Ryuukー podría ser muy interesante ver su reacción.

* * *

Mello se condujo a través de los bailarines con rostro serio, y casi enfadado. Se detuvo un momento, mientras recorría el antro para fijarse una dirección para continuar.

"¿No quieres bailar?" escuchó una muy cerca de su oído.

ー¿Quieres callarte?ー gruñó Mello muy bajoー No estamos aquí para eso.

"Te recuerdo que yo aún permanezco en mi penthouse. Estas solo ahí"

ーLo sé. Por cierto, gracias por drogarme y dejarme abandonado en ese apestoso callejón.

"Era la única manera en la que podrías salir, sin poner en riesgo mi ubicaciónー Mello volvió a refunfuñarー Y no olvides que cuando quieras regresar sólo tendrás que usar la dosis que dejé en el bolsillo interior de tu chaqueta"

ー¿Y que pasa si no quiero regresar?ー se mofo Melloー ¿Me quedaré por siempre en la matrix, o algo por el estilo?

"Sé que querrás volver tarde o temprano, Mello. Por que de otro modo Light Yagami ganará. Recuérdalo"

ーAl diablo con Light Yagami. Y también al diablo con L y contigo, Ryuzaki.

"Mello. Me parece que es suficiente"

ー No. Eso no es nada.

Desde el punto de la cámara en las gafas de Mello, Ryuzaki observo los movimientos de Mello mientras comenzaba a bailar una especie de break dance moderno.

Casi de inmediato un grupo de jóvenes lo rodeó para observar sus movimientos con asombro.

"A pesar de que pareces hacerlo muy bien, estás llamando demasiado la atención, Mello.

― Si no te gusta ven aquí a detenermeー siguió burlándose.

ーMello.

ー No te mostraras con Kira allá afuera. Eso sólo demuestra que eres tan cobarde como L.

Un silencio prolongado que le brindó satisfacción al adolescente, fue suficiente para que terminará su baile. Justo después, se hizo paso bruscamente entre aquellos que lo habían rodeado.

ーLo sabía.

ーBien, parece que no me dejas otra opción ーsuspiro Ryuzakiー Voy para allá. Cambió y fuera.

ーEspera...¿Qué?

* * *

Los profundos ojos de Near se mantuvieron fijos en el hombre que parecía divertirse observando a un grupo de gente en la pista de baile. Sin embargo, algo muy profundo en su visión pareció opacarse.

ーRye, debo ir al bañoーse levantó Near de la mesa.

ー Claro, te acompañare.

ーNo, no. No es necesario. Regreso enseguida.

ーComprendo. Esperaré aquí.

Near se hizo paso sin ningún interés aparente en la gente a su alrededor, o las estrafalarias luces que continuaban oscilando. Pudo llegar a los sanitarios sin mayor distracción, aunque sin saberlo un hombre tan joven como su guarda espaldas lo miró con recelo imperceptible, mientras salía.

El aroma del sanitario no era mejor de lo que ya hubiese esperado, con tantas nubes de nicotina, pero pretendió ignorarlo mientras entraba a uno de los cubículos. Y por instante cerro los ojos.

ー ¡No puedes venir! ¡Te dije que no te necesitaba! ー gritó alguien en el exterior, que obviamente hablaba de su celular, dado que no recibió respuesta antes de continuarー Te llamaré más tarde. Si te veo aquí te mataré.

Near continuo otro momento con los ojos cerrados mientras recargaba la espalda a la puerta.

"¿Mello?" "Este mundo realmente puede resultar muy pequeño"

* * *

Rye Penver continuaba con una copa en la mano, vigilando discretamente la dirección hacia los baños, y pretendiendo divertirse un poco, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, sin darse cuenta, poco a poco en sus ojos el color opaco comenzó a ganar ventaja y se sintió levemente mareado. Y terriblemente desdichado.

Aún recordaba la conversación que había sostenido con el pequeño muchacho que lo interceptó en el subterráneo y que le había demostrado lo expuesto que estaba después de que hubiese sido suspendido indefinidamente del FBI, tras cometer un grave error durante un operativo, tras enterarse de la muerte de su prometida.

ーHola, ¿Está ocupado?ー le preguntó una voz suave a sus espaldas que lo hizo sentir un grave escalofrío.

Era un joven alto de cabello castaño, que a su vez estaba acompañado de un grupo de jóvenes de la misma edad.

ー Lo sientoー repitió Lightー Le preguntaba si esta usando la otra silla o si no le importaría que la tomemos.

Pember intentó disimular lo mejor que pudo.

ー Lo siento, Michael volverá prontoー por alguna razón sus palabras coincidieron con la visión de una inconfundible cabellera albina subiendo por una escalera lateral del local.

ー Pensándolo bien, puede tomar ambasー se levantó Penber simulando calma.

Light lo contempló y quiso ver la dirección que tomaría.

ー ¡¿Dijiste que te llamas Light, verdad?! ¡Quiero presentarte a alguien!ー se le apareció de frente una adorable chica castaña y lo jalo del brazo.

ーSi, ya voy.

Al voltear de nuevo, Él hombre había desaparecido.

* * *

La puerta estaba cerrada y alguien continuaba tocando y forzando la perilla. El rubio le dio una mirada enfurecida, mientras la otra persona en la habitación le daba la espalda.

ーNo te preocupes por él. Pronto se cansara y nos dejará en paz.

Habló Near mientras continuaba inclinado en una esquina.

ーSe ve que de nuevo todo sale como lo planeas, Near.

Los pasos de Mello resonaron por la pequeña habitación hasta llegar al minibar, seguido del sonido de una soda abriéndose.

ーEsta vez no. A decir verdad, no esperaba volver a verte el día de hoy. Pero debo admitir que ha sido un gusto encontrarteーNear pareció aguardar a que Mello terminará de beber para continuarー Y dime, ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

El intentó de mantener una conversación casual pareció causarle gracia a Mello.

ーHace un tiempo te dije que tu y yo ya no rivalizamos por un objetivo en común.

ーSi, lo recuerdo.

ーBien. Entonces creo que estará bienー medito élーPienso que estarás al tanto del caso de Kira hasta el momento.

ー Conozco sólo algunos detallesー mintió Nearー Pero en realidad no es el tipo de casos que en que me interesaría trabajar.

ー Si, supongo que no.

Mello aplastó la lata de la soda y la colocó en el basureroー Iré al punto. Necesito que dejes lo que estés haciendo para colaborar conmigo y otra persona en un caso de suma importancia.

Antes de que pudiera decir los detalles, se asombró al ver a Near poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo la parte trasera de sus pantalones.

ー¿Así que estas listo?

Near se burlo un poco.

ー ¿Ahora que lo pienso, no se parece un poco a la habitación que Beyond Bithday utilizó por última vez?ー uno de sus dedos rozó la superficie de la mesita de noche y le dio un golpe de dedo a la lámparaー Creo que es un buen lugar para tomar decisiones importantes, y más allá de lo que se supone que debería hacer, me gustaría pensar en mi propia satisfacción personal.

ーSuena a que ya te has dado cuenta de que el lugar de L ha sido usurpado por un farsante.

ー Mello ¿Cómo pudiste evitar decirme que el actual L es un impostor? ー preguntó con un tono desagradableー Hay tantos que pudimos haber hecho para reivindicar la memoria de nuestro mentor.

ー Pienso que L está vivo. Y creo saber donde esta.

Los ojos de Near se abrieron, antes de mirarlo con desconfianza.

ー¿Quien cometería el error de dejarlo con vida? Y, además ¿cómo sabrías que una persona de la que se desconoce el nombre y rostro esta con vida?

Mello caminó lentamente hacia su antiguo rival de la casa de Wammy.

ーLo sabrás cuando lo veas. Pero siento decirte que aunque estés dispuesto a cooperar, no puedo llevarte a él mientras estas consciente.

ー¿Así que así será? ー cuestionó Near, con ligera diversiónー Esta bien, pero antes de que intentes algo, debes saber que no te lo hare fácil.

ー No podría ser de otro modo.

Desde afuera, al otro lado de la puerta, se escuchó el sonido de la lámpara rompiéndose. Seguido de una serie de forcejeos.

Después, de nuevo el silencio.

* * *

Una mujer de cabello largo y tez pálida salió del taxi y observo a través de sus gafas los anuncios luminosos del antro.

Sus manos se tocaron las caderas y después de alizar un poco sus jeans obscuros, se aproximó a la entrada.

* * *

ーCon ustedes...¡Misa Amane!

Los gritos de la multitud fueron casi ensordecedores ante la aparición de la estrella pop que saludo y mando besos en todas las direcciones desde la parte alta del escenario.

ーMuchas gracias a todos por venir, ustedes son todo para miー comenzó a hablar la estrella pop desde su micrófono.

Sin saberlo, un hombre castaño de una mesa cercana, la miraba atentamente entre un grupo de jóvenes que también parecían fascinados con ella.

Por otra parte, la mujer de cabello negro que caminaba a la distancia, aprovechó la distracción para hacerse paso por entre las mesas, y en dirección a la parte de arriba, donde se encontraban los privados.

Antes de perderse por las escaleras, se encorvo para mirar a la cantante por última vez.

ーYa es suficiente de hablar de mi último discoー la cantante tuvo un presentimiento y miró en dirección a las escaleras, donde no pudo ver a nadieー ¡Comencemos con la primera canción!

* * *

La mujer de cabello largo y lacio se hizo paso entre una pareja de muchachos que se demostraba todo su amor en un beso apasionado, y se dirigió a la última de las puertas en la sucesión.

Se encogió en cuclillas para quedar medianamente escondido y después pegó la oreja a la puerta bajo la perilla.

Uno de los hombres que se besaban apartó ligeramente al otro.

"Near me dijo que hiciera lo que fuera necesario para pasar desapercibido, pero, esto..."

ー¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? ー preguntó el joven hombre que antes había estado compartiendo su exhibicionismo.

Sin inmutarse ni un poco la mujer continuó en lo suyo como si nada.

ーTe estoy hablando. No te quedes ahí. ¿No vez que eso podría causarte problemas?

La mujer se puso de pie y después de mirarlo por un segundo con indiferencia se vio más sorprendida.

A su vez el hombre retrocedió un paso.

"¿Naomi?"

No. En realidad ella parecía una copia de su difunta prometida. Bastante, fea y deslucida, por cierto. Como un fantasma.

ー Lo, siento muchoー dijo cabizbaja la mujer y el hombre se vio conmocionadoー Y también lo siento por esto.

En un movimiento rápido le inyectó en el cuello, y después lo sostuvo en sus brazos mientras lo dejaba caer en el suelo.

Él otro hombre en el pasillo simplemente se había quedado dormido, al parecer, por estar demasiado ebrio.

La puerta a su lado se abrió.

ー¿Te ha parecido genial?ー preguntó al adolecente que más bien lo miraba con molestia.

ー No. Ni un poco.

Mello abrió un poco más la puerta y dejó que aquella mujer entrará arrastrando al hombre por el collar de la camisa.

Después ella miró hacía la cama.

ーÉse debe ser Mattー señaló al niño en la camaー Debe haber estado molesto por algo.

ーNo. Se llama...bueno, eso no importa. He decidido que lo llevaremos con nosotros. Y por cierto, ¿de dónde conseguiste esa basura con la pretendías drogarme?

ー ¿Le diste todo?ー se vio intrigada mientras jugaba con su dedo sobre su labio inferiorー ¿Todo?

Mello dudo por un seguro.

ー¿Él ...va ha estar bien?

ー Supongo que siー se encogió de hombros.

Mello lo escaneo con la mirada con total desconfianza.

ーY por cierto, Ryuuzaki ¿De que estas disfrazado?

ーOh, ¿Esto? Es una larga historia. Talvez te la cuente algún día, si quieres.

ー No, seguro me arrepentiría de hacerloー dijo mientras se echaba uno de los brazos de Near en un hombro para ponerlo de pie.

Ryuuzaki abrió la puerta.

ー Es muy interesante, aunque yo mismo lo diga.

ーDije que no.

* * *

La música del primer piso continuaba cuando los tres bajaron por las escaleras.

ーUn momentoー se vio en espasmo Ryuzaki.

ー¿Qué? ーpreguntó Mello con Near, al que le habían colocado unas gafas obscuras.

ー Tal parece que Misa Amane estará firmando autógrafos el día de hoyー señaló un cartel en la pared.

ー Otra vez estas-ー lo pasó de largo con un empujónー Diciendo tonterías.

ー Ya te dije que no es fácil para miー lo siguió Ryuuzakiー Y en realidad envidio a los que se le pueden acercar ahora.

* * *

Misa sonrió junto al muchacho con el que se tomaba una selfie.

El joven, que parecía haber cumplido su mas grande ilusión, se hizo un lado para ceder el turno y después de mirar al frente, Misa Misa sonrió de manera radiante.

ー ¡Light!ー se levantó casi de un brinco y lo beso en la mejilla ante el asombro del grupo que iba detrás de él ー ¡Me hubieras llamado para decirme que venías! ¡Que gusto me da verte de nuevo!

ー ¿La conoces?

ー ¿Conoces a Misa Misa?

ー Claro que nos conocemosー afirmó Light con cierta modestiaー Aunque me alaga que recuerdes mi nombre, entre toda esta multitud de tus fans.

ーClaroー guiño el ojo Misaー Nunca me olvido a un chico apuesto, aunque este felizmente casado.

Light cambio ligeramente su expresión y le dio el paso a un par de las chicas que lo acompañaban para que pudieran firmar sus discos.

ーNo le diré a Takada que te vi hoy, ¿De acuerdo? ー le volvió a guiñar la estrella pop.

Light sonrió de manera arrogante y después se inclinó ligeramente hacia la estrella.

ーEn realidad.. ¿Crees que podríamos hablar en privado cuando termines?

La estrella pop se vio ruborizada a pesar de todo. En realidad, él era muy apuesto.

ー¿Y de que podríamos hablar, Light?

Desde atrás, el grupo de Light observo otro par de intercambios comprometedores entre ambos.

Uno de los muchachos mordió la fotografía autografiada de Misa.

ー¡Qué envidia! ¡Sólo alguien como él podría acercarse tanto.

Light volvió a estar erguido y después se despidió de ella con un ligero abrazo.

ー Entonces te llamaré muy pronto.

Light y su grupo no se habían alejado lo suficiente, cuando Misa corrió para alcanzarlo y le entregó una hoja de papel doblada en dos.

Light le dio una rápida mirada al mensaje. Pareció bastante sorprendido y después aplastó la hoja en su mano.

* * *

He - he - he, rio el shinigami.

"Parece que no terminaste con las personas correctas" "Y pensar que hoy te acercaste mucho"

El rubio estaba encogido al lado de un auto negro y trataba de abrir la puerta con un ganzúa.

Ryuuzaki lo observó atentamente hasta que ambos escucharon un ligero click.

La puerta se abrió y pudo quitar rápidamente el seguro de la puerta de atrás.

ーEs verdad. Nunca contemple que tuvieras ese tipo de habilidadesー Ryuzaki abrió la puerta y recostó a Near en el asiento traseroーPero supongo que era de suponerse.

Por un momento Ryuuzaki le sonrió al pequeño que seguía inconsciente, ante la vista curiosa del shinigami que retractó sus alas para entrar al vehículo.

De nuevo, el shinigami volvió a reír.

"Dicen que los que se relacionan con la DeathNote están destinados a tener una vida infeliz"

Mello disfrutó de un chocolate mientras sonreía con altanería.

ー¿Y ahora qué?

ーDímelo tú, idiota. ¿Recuerdas?

ー Oh, claro. No sabes donde esta mi ubicación secreta. Pero eso no importa ahora, sólo conduce hacia la dirección del este y yo te iré indicando.

ーComo usted diga, señoraーle sonrió a Ryuuzaki por el espejo retrovisor y él sólo se remitió a desviar la vista sin animo aparente.

Mello no tuvo mayor problema en cortar los cables del panel principal, y sin dejar de morder el chocolate, arrancó el coche a toda velocidad.

La avenida principal estaba casi desierta.

ー No olvides que tratamos de pasar desapercibidos ー se quejó Ryuzaki con el primer salto brusco de un tope.

ーRelájate. Esta vez haremos las cosas a mi modo.

ーDa vuelta a la izquierda en la siguiente intersección.

Siguieron su curso apresurado hasta llegar al atasco de un semáforo.

ーMenos malーse relajó Ryuzaki.

Mello abrió la ventana del conductor y sintió la brisa fría en su rostro, que resultó bastante reconfortante. Aunque en su rostro se dibujó una mueca.

"No puedo olvidar que sigo huyendo"

Casi sin darse cuenta, su vista terminó subiendo por las piernas de la motociclista de al lado, que parecía bastante atractiva, y a decir de su ropa elegante, seguramente pertenecía a la clase elitista de Japón.

Quizá era una de esas personalidades de la televisión. Aunque, claro. Era sólo una suposición.

Sin poder ver su rostro, la motociclista le regaló un leve movimiento de cabeza antes de avanzar a toda velocidad.

ーPensé que tenías prisaー le recordó Ryuuzaki, cuando las bocinas sonaron a sus espaldas.

Mello dejó escapar un indicio de diversión y volvió a tomar velocidad.

ーEso me recuerda. Hay algo que quiero verificar contigo, Ryuuzaki.

ー¿Y de que se trata?

Mello abrió la boca ligeramente pero volvió a cerrarla cuando miró nuevamente por el retrovisor.

ーCreo que nos está siguiendo alguien.

ー ¿En verdad? ー dijo retractando los pies sobre el asientoーPor que yo no he notado nada.

Los ojos del Shinigami destellaron.

"Deberías hacerle caso. Yo también lo veo. Es bastante molesto"

ーTe digo que si.

Sin girarse, Ryuuzaki comenzó a jugar con su pulgar, y después abrió un poco los ojos.

ーEs verdadー reconoció élー lo mejor será que me dejes conducir.

ー ¿Seguro que podrás perderlos?

Ryuuzaki asintió.

En una nueva parada de semáforo, ambos intercambiaron posiciones, con un apretado movimiento entre los asientos.

ーQuita tu pie...

ーLevanta tu...

Ryuuzaki pareció de mal humor al tener que conducir, obviamente por que no podría seguir sentado en su posición predilecta. Después miró a Mello por el retrovisor.

ー Pase lo que pase...

ー¿Ryuuzaki?

El semáforo cambió a verde.

Una camioneta obscura se hizo presente de forma evidente al lado del auto y los siguió aunque Ryuuzaki dio una vuelta brusca por debajo del viaducto.

ー Mello. No creo que sea la mafia japonesa. Lo más seguro es que sea una de las personas a las que no les agrado demasiado.

ーRyuzaki. En realidad tu eras...

El auto dio un salto brusco.

ー Mello. En mi vida me han conocido con varios nombres, pero en estos momentos sólo debes llamarme "masacre".

* * *

En una habitación permanecía un hombre de cabello obscuro y con traje tendido en el suelo. El único sonido cercano era el del reloj que había caído detrás de la cama.

En su mente las imágenes de una persecución automovilística, en que su novia intentaba escapar de una camioneta negra que le cerraba cada vez mas el paso y en compañía de dos niños, lo consterno a la vez lo hizo sonreír sin poder despertar todavía.

"Tu puedes...Misora Masacre"

* * *

 **Notas**.

¿Alguien más espera una conclusión para esta historia tan rebuscada?

Lo más seguro es que pula algunos detalles mientras continúe la redacción, así que no se extrañen si algunos cambios preceden esta publicación.

Agradezco a quienes han leído hasta aquí y también a quienes me han dejado conocer su opinión. Siempre me emociona leer comentarios sobre mis historias.

Espero poder tener actualizaciones más seguido en un futuro no tan lejano.

Un saludo.


End file.
